Red Card
by FairyPrincess0326
Summary: Mikan was an ordinary girl...until the day an encounter changed her life forever! "So here's the deal," Natsume, the leader of the notorious F4 said, turning around, "I'll save your father's job...but from now on, you're my girlfriend."
1. The Flowers and the Weed

**05/20/11 **Chapter has been re-edited.

* * *

**Red Card  
**FairyPrincess0326

* * *

"Hurry up, now, will you, Mikan?" said a raven-haired girl. Boredom evident in her husky voice.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" yapped an uncertain sixteen-year-old.

Welcome to Alice Academy — a school where all of the students come from different rich countries throughout Japan…ah, well, almost all of them.

"H-hey, Hotaru-chan! Wait for me!" a brunette said, gathering all her books and running to her raven-haired best friend.

Meet Mikan Sakura — a scholar coming from an average family, average parents and with average looks. She was basically just an ordinary student.

_That _until she met the F4.

**The First Chapter  
**_The Flowers and the Weed_

"No way! He said that to you?" Mikan overheard one of her classmates say.

"Yeah! He did! Ruka was so cute at that time!" Mikan's left eye twitched as she turned the page of the book she was reading.

These girls are getting in her nerves. The flirts! They were talking about the same topic for almost five hours and they were just plain annoying! No wonder she was against teachers giving them free period to "study by themselves". Obviously enough, most of the students in this school wouldn't care _less_ about studying since they pretty much had their lives laid out for them in soft, frilly red carpets.

"I know, but I think Natsume is cuter!" At that, Mikan rolled her chocolate eyes and closed the book. That's it. She couldn't study in a place where all the 'flirts' gather.

Gathering all her things, the brunette stood up and walked out of the classroom. She couldn't stand it anymore! Her classmates were just plain annoying. Can't they pull out another topic with _sense_? How about Algebra or Earth Science? They were acting like the F4 were, like, damn gods or something – it was _pathetic_!

"Darn it," she muttered as she stomped out of the building. "What's good about that stupid F4 anyway? People think they're gods!"

She walked like this, murmuring to herself and when she reached the sakura tree, she couldn't help but scream. If it wasn't for all the privileges she gained from this school, she wouldn't even be in here anyway!

_Two more years,_ she thought. _Two more years of trying to ignore the flirts who talked about F4 all the time, the stupid teachers that act like the F4 _are _the teachers and, of course, the F4 themselves._

Mikan exhaled loudly. It was moments after when she heard something in the grasses move.

_What was that?_

Curious, Mikan edged closer, tension eating her whole. Oh no oh no oh no. What if there was some kind of monster sleeping under the sakura tree and she just woke it up. What if she was doomed all her life for – wait. What was she thinking? A genius like her needed not to be scared of something that didn't exist.

Mikan let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes to herself before she tilted her head and took a glimpse of something. A body? There was a boy... and he had dark-raven hair almost like Hotaru's, but darker.

The boy rubbed his head and glared at her menacingly. "What's all this screaming about?" he said in a tone filled with so much authority it made her shudder.

Mikan was dumbfounded. She knew this guy. And she knew those crimson-red eyes anywhere! Yes, she hated the F4, but not in a million years did she want to get involved with them in any way – most especially with their leader, Natsume Hyuuga!

Natsume looked at the brunette in a venomous way. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I…um…" Mikan started, but ended up not saying anything else. She was voiceless, she wanted to defend herself, yet no defensive words came. She heard a lot of things about Natsume Hyuuga. A lot of different things but they all had one thing in common – it all had the side note 'keep the hell out of this guy's way if you don't want to be eaten alive'.

Mikan felt her throat run dry as she watched the raven-haired boy watch her in a sinister way.

.

"You mean you _actually_ woke Natsume Hyuuga up?" Hotaru asked, looking at her straight in the eye. It was rare to see her like this. It must mean that this was a really urgent matter.

"Well…" Mikan paused for a bit. "…well yeah. But it's been two days and nothing's happened!"

The two girls walked to their seats, holding their trays.

"Still, that's Natsume Hyuuga we're talking about," Hotaru pressed, "and you _do_ know that his family owns the company your father is working at."

Mikan stayed silent. Hotaru was right. A hundred percent positively, undoubtedly, absolutely right. If she hasn't experienced any in-school torture yet, there was still a chance that his father was having the worst time of his life at work. But still, it was her trait to always be optimistic.

"I know, but this school _isn't_ a hotel!" Mikan insisted, defending herself. "He wasn't supposed to be there anyway – and – and everyone had the right to voice out their opinions and," she paused, "well, _scream_."

"Were you even listening to me?" Hotaru glared. "You just messed with the F4, Mikan! If you had an encounter with someone else that wasn't part of the F4, it would be okay."

Mikan opened her mouth and tried to say something, but Hotaru cut her off. "But _no_, you didn't and it was their leader you woke up and _that's_ the issue," she finished.

The brunette bit her lip hard, mentally slapping herself. Hotaru was right. It was the second time she realized this, but well, Hotaru _was_ right.

"What will I do?" Mikan asked, sounding a little bit frantic.

Hotaru shrugged. "Unless you're absolutely sure that you're safe, you can't think that you're safe."

She sighed. If anybody asked her to defend herself, she would immediately say that it wasn't her fault. _At all._ Everybody can scream their hearts out! That, except it was Natsume Hyuuga who heard.

.

"Good morning, classmates!" Mikan greeted cheerfully. It had been three days and still, nothing has happened. Maybe Natsume Hyuuga just forgave her and forgot the whole incident. Yeah, there was a good chance she'd get out of this mess as fast as she created it!

"Good morning, Mikan-chan," some of her classmates greeted back.

Smiling, the brunette walked towards her locker and opened it... there was something different. No, no, no. Maybe this wasn't her locker.

Mikan closed it again, checked the number and realized that it was. And she better brace herself because what she saw was something to freak out about.

"A red card," Mikan said breathlessly.

Around her, Mikan heard whispers. A red card wasn't good. It was a way of F4 to communicate with anyone who messed with them. After receiving the red card, she knew that things were not going to be the same. Chances are, nobody would talk to her, scared of what will happen to them, too, since talking to somebody who had a red card was an offense to the F4.

She slowly stretched her shaking hand and flipped the card. Something was written.

_Today.  
4:15 sharp.  
At the back of the school gym._

_Be there._

Mikan gulped. This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

.

Mikan walked slowly towards the back of the gym, her heart beating fast. She then started weighing her consequences – if she surrendered now, her life would be hell. If she ignored the letter, her life would be hell. If she dropped out, her life would be hell – ugh! Stupid F4! There was no way out!

She bowed her head down and tightly clasped her bag. When she raised her head, she saw the four boys looking at her with unreadable expressions. She turned her head and saw the person she least wanted to see.

Natsume smirked at her. "So happy to know you aren't too chicken to leave us waiting," he remarked.

Mikan shuddered at the sound of his voice and started to look away before she starts sinking to the floor in fear.

"Well you _are_ aware to what you did three days ago, right?" he said smugly, looking at her with those blood-colored eyes.

Mikan used ever ounce of her energy to say something. "Y-yes…" she stuttered, "a-and I'm sorry."

She heard one of the members laugh in a high-pitch tone. Mocking, yet serious. "She said she was sorry," she heard him whisper to another.

"Don't worry," Natsume continued, "we know you are."

Natsume stood up and approached the brunette. "…but no matter how sorry you are, I still wonder what your father will say after he lose his job."

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. What he said echoed repeatedly through her

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" she found herself blurting out those words she never wanted to utter.

Natsume smirked again. "Well you're a good girl," he remarked.

"P-please," she repeated, this time, softer. "I'll do anything."

The raven-haired boy raised an eye brow. "Anything?" he echoed.

The brunette was silent for a while. "Y-yes," she answered. "Anything…"

Her tears formed in the corner of her butterscotch pools as she closed her eyes. Tears drops fell to the ground like crystals as she turned her head down.

Natsume seemed bemused. "I knew you'd say that," he remarked, turning around. "So here's the deal."

Mikan braced herself. This was it. She was about to say goodbye to this school and her friends and her career and her future – all because she woke somebody up.

"I'll save your father's job," Natsume continued slowly, as if to mock her. "…but from now on, you're my girlfriend."

She raised her head. "What?"

_H-His…girlfriend?_

**End.**

* * *

**Be so kind to review us please. ;) Criticisms accepted.**


	2. TattooedFake Deal

**05/21/11: **Chapter has been officially edited.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, we don't own Gakuen Alice. We know, we know…

* * *

**Red Card  
**FairyPrincess0326

* * *

Her tears formed in the corner of her butterscotch pools as she closed her eyes. Tears drops fell to the ground like crystals as she turned her head down.

Natsume seemed bemused. "I knew you'd say that," he remarked, turning around. "So here's the deal."

Mikan braced herself. This was it. She was about to say goodbye to this school and her friends and her career and her future – all because she woke somebody up.

"I'll save your father's job," Natsume continued slowly, as if to mock her. "…but from now on, you're my girlfriend."

She raised her head. "What?"

_H-His…girlfriend?_

**The Second Chapter  
**Tattooed-Fake Deal

Mikan felt a lump in her throat making her mute for a while. She pulled on different faces that gave the raven-haired boy more interest in her.

What did this guy mean she needed to be his girlfriend? How was he supposed to be in charge of that matter in the first place? The idea was absurd! All she did was wake the guy up, and nothing else! Heck, she didn't _kill _anyone for Christ's sake – she didn't deserve this kind of punishment!

She gulped ghastly as she turned and looked at him. "A-are you even sure of that?" she breathed out, "I mean…me?"

She could clearly see the sinister and devilish smirk graced on his perfect pale red lips as she shuddered. There was seriously something by the way he looked at her. It was almost like he was graced to see her in this kind of mental state – like he would even _pay _three billion yen to see her whimper and cry. Gladly, she manages to give a loud scoff.

"Do I sound _fake_, Sakura?" said the raven-haired boy, emphasizing the word 'fake'.

Mikan then realized how much the other girls would give be given this kind of opportunity. Well, why not? Hyuuga Natsume, the self-proclaimed smart-ass and was the heir of none other than the Hyuuga Corporation, was one the most illegible bachelors in all the world! Fan girls would _definitely _agree on this so-called 'deal'. But then again, Mikan was different. Very different. First off, she wasn't a fan girl – and she _definitely _wouldn't be caught dead sleeping with this kind of guy. Even to think of her with gleaming eyes and admiring Hyuuga Natsume was dead impossible!

Right now, all Mikan wanted was to scream. Scream at the top of her lungs and let out how much she hated this totally cliché and egoistic group! But she knew very well that she couldn't. She didn't want her father to lose his job. If that happened, what would happen to them? Her mother had a job, yes, but she didn't really get that much of an income.

She was really in big trouble right now.

"So?" Natsume says in a serious but amused tone. "What's your decision? Hurry up. You know how impatient I can be."

Mikan tried hard to control her anger. "Look, I am _not_ one of those whores who are so in love with you that they would do anything – _anything – _for you so don't expect me to jump in joy agreeing with your _deal_!" she spat and gritted her teeth.

For a moment, Natsume was taken aback by her words. But now, things began to become more amusing to him. "I have to say, you're very proud," he commented, raising an eyebrow. "But I don't know with your dad who is about to lose his only job."

The brunette's head snapped up at him as she looked straight at his crimson orbs. "I..." she said, breaking the stare, "I didn't say that."

Natsume smirked again noticing the sudden change in the girl's tone. "So? What do you _really_ want?"

Mikan opened her mouth, looking for her lost words. What did she really want, anyway? She was just about to sacrifice her life for her father's. What was more important? Herself? Or her dad?

Amused at Mikan's reaction, the raven-haired boy slowly stood up from where he was sitting at and approached the brunette. He then leaned in to her ear. "Because you clearly don't know what you're going to say next," Natsume whispered, "I'll give you until tomorrow to decide on what you _really _want." Natsume began to walk away at this point. "I'll give you until tomorrow to decide. Same place, same time." And the he was gone.

As Mikan's chocolate eyes followed the raven-haired boy's trail. The nerve of that guy. She only wished she was just as rich as he is so she could beat the crap out of him... well his ego, at least. It would be an honor to be the first person to be able to say no to him.

Just then, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Mikan's head whirled around to see who it was.

"You dropped this," a blond boy with dazzling blue-gray eyes said as he handed her a pen. Oh yeah. The rest of them haven't left yet.

"Th-thanks," Mikan said as she took the pen.

So this was Nogi Ruka - the second richest student in the whole academy. He's Natsume's best friend but he was the complete opposite of him. Natsume was rash and selfish, while Ruka was kind and a gentleman. He cared and stimulated everyone around him. It almost made Mikan wonder how two entirely different people were so close to each other. But come to think of it, Hotaru and she wasn't really in the same boat either.

Mikan's eyes were fixed at the handsome blond boy. Somehow, she felt he was completely different from the rest of the F4 -totally different. How could someone like him be lost in the wilderness of a complicated life?

_I bet Natsume threatened him to join the group, _Mikan thought.

"C'mon, let's go, Ruka! Natsume already left," someone said, interrupting Mikan's thoughts.

Tobita Yuu – the genius. Mikan also heard about this guy. He was the smartest person anyone could know. Inside the campus, he was the teacher's pet; always sticking around the authorities trying to look good and always and was always goody-goody with the ladies. But when he was outside of school premises, he was a rebel. Caught in the middle of the night making out with random strangers. Well _sexy _strangers, of course.

Someone followed after Yuu. He was Yome Kokoro, popularly known as 'Koko'. He had spiky blonde hair and the joker of the groups. Next to Natsume, he had the most number of girlfriends. The typical playboy – nice to girls at first and then leaves with no proper explanation. But unlike the devil, he was a hundred percent nicer.

The brunette turned her head to watch the other three walk out of her sight, glaring. Forget about them! She had a lot of more important things to do.

**.**

"-kan!"

Mikan played with her carrot, her face resting on her palm.

If ever she agreed with Natsume, she would just embarrass herself. Natsume would make his way look good and Mikan would eventually look like she was the ugly weed in a garden full of flowers – which was _not _good. If, however, she refused, her father would lose his job, they wouldn't be able to pay the rent for the apartment they were staying at, they wouldn't afford food, and she might even be forced to stop schooling.

I know, I know. Why won't her dad consider applying for a new job if ever that happened? Simple – if you got fired from a company owned by the Hyuugas, no one else will accept you. Mainly because, the Hyuugas owned give or take about sixty-five percent of all profit-making establishments in all of Japan _and _had connections. In one snap of a finger, the Hyuugas could arrange for the other companies not to comply to you even if they didn't own it.

"Mikan!" Mikan dropped her chopsticks in surprise.

"Y-yes?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Dear, what's the matter with you?" her mom asked, "I've been calling you for some time now!"

"Ah…sorry," Mikan said, forcing a smile unto her face, "I was just... thinking of something."

Her mother frowned. "If you're sick you can take a leave tomorrow. I can call your tea—"

"N-no, Mom!" Mikan interrupted. "I'll…I'll be fine," she lied.

_No! No I wont! Call the teacher now!_

"Really?" her mom asked.

"Y-yes."

_No! I don't want to go to school tomorrow! I don't want to go to school - EVER!_

Mikan picked the pair of chopsticks that fell on the floor and placed them carefully atop of her bowl.

"I'm done eating. Thanks for the meal!" she said as she stood up and began to head to her room, leaving her parents watching her with worried expressions.

_This is hopeless… _Mikan thought. _I don't know what to do anymore._

She sat on the bed for a moment, then started to lie down. She shifted to the other side of the bed with her eyes closed. Then she shifted to the other side again, not knowing what to do. It was just minutes after she ate her supper and she had already finished studying for her Algebra test tomorrow, but her mind couldn't shut down. The chances of her sleeping to not sleeping was zero to one hundred.

She sat up in frustration. Why did she worry too much about her answer to Hyuuga, anyway? She had already decided to answer 'no'. After all, she knew what he was going to do with her – play with her feelings and dump her just like that. And she doesn't want to make a decision she wouldn't be proud of – that just wasn't her.

Mikan sighed and marched out of the room, thinking of how hateful Hyuuga Natsume was. If only she didn't scream in frustration. If only the whores didn't talk about that stupid F4 and if only she had a choice, then she wouldn't be suffering like this right now! It was all the F4's fault! Without them in this world, people would be living a lot more peacefully.

Mikan was about to take a step towards the living room when she noticed her dad sitting near the garden.

"Hey, Dad," she called. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Mikan," her dad said, turning to her direction. "What's up? I thought you were asleep."

Mikan walked beside her dad and sat down. "I…couldn't sleep," she confessed.

The brunette's father nodded and stared at the night sky. "I see…"

There was a long moment of silence after this. No one said a word, both having things run through their minds.

"Hey, Dad?" Mikan finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Dear?"

Mikan coughed. Now how should she put this? "Well, how would you feel if you lose your job?" Mikan asked after a short pause.

Her dad looked at her in confusion. "Why do you suddenly ask?"

"Ehr…I was just asking…um…" she stuttered, looking away.

Her father seemed to think about it for a while before he answered. "I guess I'd be sad," her dad said with a gentle smile. "Maybe because it's all I can do to support you and your mother."

Mikan was silenced in thought. "I see…"

Inwardly, she sighed. She guessed she didn't really have any more choice. Tomorrow, she had to agree to the deal.

**END.**

* * *

Well, still cliffy. Haha. Sorry if it took too long… (sweat drops). We needed time to complete the chapter and pass to your expectations. (wink) XD Anyway, what's important is that we finished the chapter, right? Teehee. :) Anyway, we read reviews in the first chapter and it really made us both happy. Please support us in the later chapters and we promise we won't bring you down!

Love,  
Cessie-chan and Faye-chan—the FairyPrincess0326 team. XD

* * *

**Care to give us your feedback? ;)**


	3. I'm His Girlfriend

**05/22/11 **Chapter has been officially edited.

* * *

This is a joint account of Aminatsu032 and RainbowPrincess326. We don't own Gakuen Alice—PERIOD. 'Yah got it?

* * *

**Red Card  
**FairyPrincess0326

* * *

Mikan coughed. Now how should she put this? "Well, how would you feel if you lose your job?" Mikan asked after a short pause.

Her dad looked at her in confusion. "Why do you suddenly ask?"

"Ehr…I was just asking…um…" she stuttered, looking away.

Her father seemed to think about it for a while before he answered. "I guess I'd be sad," her dad said with a gentle smile. "Maybe because it's all I can do to support you and your mother."

Mikan was silenced in thought. "I see…"

Inwardly, she sighed. She guessed she didn't really have any more choice. Tomorrow, she had to agree to the deal.

**The Third Chapter****  
**I'm His Girlfriend

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE—**

Mikan's pale hand pressed the big rectangle button on her alarm clock as she stood up sleepily from her bed. She didn't really get enough sleep last night because of too much thinking and she wondered if this could affect her performance in class today.

Their Algebra test was nearly coming and she has always been excited about things like these – except now, of course. She was worried not only about the test, but the answer she had to give to the devil.

Gross.

It wasn't like it was the hardest and most difficult problem in the world. Calculus was a lot more horrifying to her than this was, but she was petrified at the thought of deciding for things she wasn't really sure about. And she never wanted to make a decision out of nothing.

"You already decided – don't hesitate, Mikan!" she said to her reflection, giving an encouraging smile to herself. But after a while, she gave in and sighed. Really, she wished things like this could be helped.

She noticed a small ray of sunlight enter her room from her window sill. She approached it and opened the hanging blue curtains wide. The western gush of wind caressed her pale face gently, it rushed down her neck to her body and it was somehow caressing.

The hot flare of the sun feasted on her skin as the gentle air caressing her before vanished and a cold air enveloped her whole body. Still, the young brunette wasn't even half happy about this.

"Geez..." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "The sun has no right to shine today! Even Zephyr is against me."

She closed the window again and headed for the shower, ready to fight her way through the day.

.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mikan greeted with her usual, happy tone as if nothing happened the afternoon before. But even though she had this kind of front, the worry plastered on her face was still evident. It was there like a permanent tattoo.

"`Morning, Mikan," some of her classmates greeted back.

She sighed subtly as she marched to her desk with her sad smile. When she reached her table, she noticed Hotaru staring at her with her arms crossed.

"In case you didn't notice, you look uglier today that you were yesterday," she said, having that usual bored look on her face as she stared at her best friend.

"Oh! H-Hotaru!" Mikan was surprised by the sudden greeting but her cover-ups were there to back-up," W-What's up?"

"Isn't there something you have to tell me?" Hotaru said without emotion, looking at her butterscotch eyes in a way that almost looked like a glare.

Mikan laughed nervously. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked, still playing dumb. "I'm fine!"

What now? _Now _she was lying to her best friend? That devil was sure one of a kind, messing up every little good thing she had in her life.

Hotaru, of course, didn't buy her petty lie. "Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes piercing like a hungry lion. She knew Mikan more an anyone and she refused to give up on knowing what it was that bothered her best friend so much.

"Oh, come on," Hotaru pressed. "Your mom called me last night. She said you were acting all weird during dinner time."

Mikan's auburn eyes looked at her best friend with an unusual expression. "I…I was not. I was just thinking of something…"—Mikan paused for a moment—"You know, for the Algebra test today."

Hotaru sighed in surrender. This girl was as stubborn as ever – but even more stubborn today. She wasn't usually like this and as much as she hated to admit, she didn't like seeing her best friend lie to her. Hotaru leaned in and whispered something to her ear. "I know about the red card, Mikan," she said.

Mikan looked at the raven-haired girl in surprise, her eyes opened wide as she turned to her friend with an aghast expression.

"H-how do you know?" she manages to ask.

"I heard a few girls talking about it in the rest room earlier," Hotaru answered. "So? What happened?

Mikan heaved a sigh again as she turned to look at Hotaru, her tears stilled in her porcelain face as she trembled slightly. "You were right. I'm in big trouble right now."

Hotaru's eyebrows furrowed. "What did they tell you?"

"Natsume," Mikan said correcting the 'they' in Hotaru's sentence. "He told me that..." Mikan paused, looking around and making sure nobody was listening. "He said that if I refused to be his girlfriend, he'd take away my father's job."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "_So what?_" she said with emphasis. "Let him do what he wants! It's not like your father can't find another job."

"No, I can't let him!" Mikan snapped, and then sighed again. "I talked to my father last night and he told me that he'd be really sad if he lost his job…and I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's done so much for me. Besides, I thought about it last night and there wasn't a good chance my father can find a job after he gets fired from a Hyuuga company."

"But it includes your future Mikan!" Hotaru reasoned out. "Have you ever thought what his fan girls can do to you? You're ruining your life!"

"Hotaru, it's my father's job we're talking about! It's important to him – it's important to _me_!" she responded, quite angry at her best friend for not being supportive with her decision.

"And your reputation?" Hotaru insisted. "These girls knows that you never liked that guy and I don't think they'll take it lightly."

Mikan shook her head. "I have already decided, Hotaru! Why do you always control my acts? I have my own life! I don't want to depend everything on you! Stop interfering with my life!" she responded in great frustration.

Hotaru seemed taken a back. That was unexpected. Glaring, she turned away and opened the book she had been reading earlier.

"If it's what you want, then," she said, refusing to look at the brunette. "Do what you want, see if I care."

Mikan pursed her lips, realizing how things turned out. She tried hard to fight back her tears as she walked towards her seat.

Everything was a mess.

.

The rest of the day passed by so quickly. As usual, Mikan aced the Algebra test and the rest of her subjects passed by like a a ticking bomb. Normally, she would wish the day was over, but this day was one of those days when she wished it would never end – because if it did, she'd have to meet the notorious F4 again.

Things shouldn't really stay like this. Her mind was spaced-out during the whole day, thinking about Hotaru, thinking about her dad, thinking about herself – there were just too many things to think about.

She slapped her forehead in frustration. Can this day become any worse?

Suddenly, she heard the school bell ring, signaling the end of the day.

Oh. She forgot. It can.

Coming back to her senses, she glanced at the clock. Four o'clock – fifteen minutes more.

The brunette bit her lip in nervousness, constantly begging for time to stop with her mind even though she knew that wasn't really possible.

Mikan stood up from her desk, fixing her books. No. This wasn't a time to throw a stupid, childish tantrum. This was urgent. And even though this was pretty much against her will, she knew she had to do it.

Mikan prayed in her mind as she carried her back and walked to the door, leaving a worried raven-haired girl looking at her.

.

Mikan continued to walk slowly. A few more and she was about to reach her destination... which wasn't really her goal.

The brunette could feel her heat beat go faster by the second, but she need not waste time. If she purposely wanted to be late, things can turn out worse for her.

"Look who's here again," a familiar devilish voice greeted. Yes. It was _he. _"Have you finally made up your mind?" he asked.

Mikan gulped. Although her tough exterior, she couldn't hide the great lump of fear inside her whenever she saw of even thought of the guy infront of her right at this moment. She never thought anyone could destroy her life in ways that she couldn't imagine... until now, of course.

"Well?" he asked smugly, sounding impatient.

"I…I have," Mikan answered, looking away.

Natsume looked at her with his ruby-red eyes anticipating for her to continue.

"I..." Mikan started, inhaling a lot of hair. "I've decided that I'll be your girlfriend."

Natsume smirked in amusement as he stood up and circled the brunette.

"I knew it. You were just acting tough," he told her in his usual mocking tone.

Mikan gritted her teeth. "It's not what you think, so shut up."

Natsume raised and eyebrow and beckoned her to continue.

"I'm doing this for my father and my family, and not for you," she seethed. "And just so you know, I am never, ever, ever going to fall in love with someone like you!"

Natsume stopped behind her and leaned closer, beginning to grow more and more amused at what was happening. "Wanna bet?" he pressed, feeling his hot breath against her skin.

"You bet I do," Mikan hissed.

Natsume stood up straight and smirked, satisfied with Mikan's reply. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow."

What? That was it? He was leaving? "W-Wait!" she begged and waited until he turned to look at her.

"If you ever hurt any of my loved ones, especially Hotaru, you bet I won't forgive you!" she glared, seeing him let out a chuckle from his prefect, pale red lips.

"I have nothing to do with her," he said, eying her with a satisfied expression. "I'm actually more interested in you."

Mikan almost growled. What did he mean he was interested? Interested in pissing her off, was more precise.

Turning to the others, Natsume signaled the rest of the F4 and walked started away. Ruka and Yuu followed, not bothering once to look at the brunette who was left frozen on the spot. Koko, however, stopped in his tracks to look back at the girl.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, trying to sound tough, but eventually failed.

Koko rolled his toffee eyes and faked fear. "Oh no! I'm scared!" he said sarcastically as he began to approach her.

Mikan pressed her lips together and glared at the golden-haired boy. "I asked why you were here," she said, looking away. "You already got what you wanted."

Koko ignored just shrugged and ignored the question. "You shouldn't have made a bet with Natsume, you know," he said, grinning.

Mikan snapped her head towards the boy. "Oh? And why is that?"

The blond boy shrugged again, but this time turned away. "Oh, I don't know," he mocked, beginning to leave. "Maybe because he makes all girls fall in love with him?" he added turning his head side to side to make an impact on her.

All girls? Fall in _love_? With _HIM_? "That is highly unlikely," she said, rolling her eyes and gritting her teeth at the thought of her falling in love with a devil. "I'm different from those fan girls."

Koko grinned again before he finally left. "We'll just see about that," he said as he disappeared from Mikan's view.

Fall in love with Natsume? That would never happen.

.

Mikan turned from one side to the other, refusing to sleep. If she did, there was a great chance she'd have a nightmare, just like the night before. Abruptly, she sat up and looked out her window, looking at the stars shine their brightest.

She sighed. She should really be happy. Hotaru wouldn't be interfering with her life anymore – she was free! But she knew very well that what happened was not okay. She just lost possibly the only person who could make her feel okay again and there was seriously nothing she could do to take it all back. She knew Hotaru. Though the silent type, when she was angry, she was angry. End of story.

For probably the millionth time that night, she checked her phone again, hoping to see a message from the raven-haired girl.

"Hotaru," she murmured. "I'm so sorry..."

And with a sigh, she laid down again and finally drifted to deep slumber.

.

_Because he makes all girls fall in love with him._

_All _girls. _ALL _girls? The NERVE of that guy! She'd never fall in love with him!

Mikan held the two ends of her chopsticks tightly and gritted her teeth in anger. It was another day but she didn't really feel that she was better. Last night she had a nightmare where everyone she knew were telling her the same words Kokoro said the other day. _He makes all girls fall in love with him. All girls_ – really now? WHAT CRAP!

"Mikan, dear," her mother yelled nervously. "If you don't stop that, you'll break the chopsticks!"

The brunette immediately went back to her senses and put the chopsticks down. "S-sorry," she apologized, glancing slyly at her wrist watch.

"Anyway," she said as she took her sling bag from the floor and stood up. "I have to go to school now – bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

Mikan kissed the cheeks of both her mom and her dad and almost ran to the door to change her shoes. When she was done, she opened the door – only to be surprised at what she saw.

What. The. _Heck _was a limousine doing in front of their house?

She was about to approach the shiny black vehicle to ask if they needed directions when one of the tinted windows opened, revealing the handsome face of the notorious Hyuuga Natsume.

Mikan took an involuntary step back. "What are you doing here?" she said, her voice shaking.

Natsume rolled his ruby eyes. "That doesn't matter," he said in annoyance. "What took you so long?"

Mikan glared. "Well I didn't know that you would actually – a-ah!" Before Mikan could finish her sentence, Natsume had already opened the car door and pulled her inside, only to leave Mikan's parents frozen in surprise as they saw a super-long black limousine zooming past them.

"D-Dear..." Mrs. Sakura called to her husband who was standing just behind her, "tell me now, wh-what did you see?"

Mr. Sakura was silent for a while. "I believe that was a black limo, Dear," he finally replied after a moment.

"Ah..." Pause. "That's what I thought."

.

"What were you doing there?" Mikan yelled in annoyance. "And who told you that you could take me away just like that?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Has anyone told you that you're really loud?"

"Who _cares?_" Mikan spat. "Drop me off NOW!"

"Just shut up already!" the raven-haired boy snapped.

Mikan opened her mouth to protest once more, but she couldn't find her words. She really should stop annoying this guy – bad things might happen.

There was awkward silence between the two as they made their way towards the Alice Academy. Come to think of it, it was Mikan's first time to ride on a limousine. She imagined then that she'd be riding her _own_, but this one wasn't so bad – maybe she should be thankful to Natsume for making her ride on his...

Wait a minute.

Screw that! She did NOT just think the had to be thankful to that _jerk_!

Inwardly slapping herself, she realized Koko's words started zooming pass

Koko's words started zooming pass her mind again: "He can make all girls fall in love with him."

(Insert awkward mental block here.)

NO WAY! NO FREAKING WAY! _LIKE HELL NO WAY!_

Mikan began to open her mouth again to convince the boy to drop her off when she suddenly felt something fall on her shoulder.

Mikan turned her head quickly in surprise, only to see the raven-haired boy leaning on her with his eyes closed.

"Na-Natsume?" she murmured, attempting to awake the sleeping devil.

_What is this? Is he sleeping?_

For a moment, Mikan was in trance. She never looked at him this close before and she really didn't have to deny that he wasn't cute because it was undeniable. And this scent... was it boy's shampoo? It didn't smell anything like her Dad's though. It was an unusual scent – a scent that would suit him and him alone. It smelled like peppermint and...

Wait another minute.

What is she thinking?

Mikan immediately pushed Natsume's head away hard as she turned towards the other direction.

"Ouch!" Natsume yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"Well you _started_ it!" Mikan countered, crossing her arms.

"Well didn't you think that was a little cruel?" Natsume defended.

Mikan's mouth was wide open in shock. "Ex_cuse_ me! Forcing me to be your girlfriend was _wayyy_ cruel-er than that!"

Natsume just rolled his eyes and looked away. "Hn."

In her thoughts, Mikan sighed.

She still had a long way to go before she got used to this.

**END.**

* * *

Hello reader! Faye (Aminatsu032) here! ;) Cess (RainbowPrincess326) and I are very thankful to those who read and reviewed the previous chapters of this story and for those who also read our other stories in our individual accounts. We are eternally grateful to those who continue to support our stories. `Till the next chapter! :)

* * *

**Be so kind to review us, please? ;)**


	4. Apologies From Heaven To Hell

**DISCLAIMER:  
**_We know we do not own this glorious anime – but we do own _most _of the story…_

**-O-**

**Red Card  
**—_Written by: FairyPrincess0326—_

"_Ouch!" Natsume yelled._

"_Hmp! That's what you get for doing that!" Mikan said, crossing her arms._

"_Well didn't you think that was a little cruel?!" Natsume defended._

_Mikan's mouth was wide open in shock. "Ex_cuse _me! Forcing me to be your girlfriend was already cruel-er than that!"_

"_Hn."_

_In her thoughts, Mikan sighed._

I still have a long way to go before I get used to this…

**-O-**

**FOURTH CHAPTER  
**_Apologies from Heaven to Hell_

**-O-**

Both of them drove to school in silence. Mikan was staring out the window her chin resting on her palm. Right now, many things are lingering in her mind. She even thinks, she looks definitely older than before, she was always thinking about things, her problems, Hotaru, and especially the matter with Hyuuga.

She sighed lightly even she feels somewhat heavy. She was wrought-up; but more on nervous maybe. Well, who wouldn´t. She had gotten herself into a miserable state, she never thought that dealing with this young bachelor is more of a cyclone, but a hurricane! Her head twirled and twirled faster as they went nearer to _hell_. There were a lot of things to worry about—

The crazed fan girls ready to attack her the moment she sees her stepping out of _his_ car.

That _stupid_ bet.

**Hotaru**.

Mikan stiffened a bit. She didn't really need to remember Hotaru at all. Suddenly, everything that happened yesterday came back to her clearly. The arguments, Hotaru´s advice, and all her counterback. Awfully horrible, exactly! Mikan sighed again desperately.

At the corner of his crimson eyes, Natsume Hyuuga had watched the brunette. Sure, she might look as strong, as tough and hard as elephant tusk but she was only human—as fragile and breakable as anyone else. Natsume closed his eyes and looked away.

_Is he worrying about her?_

What is this? IS he losing the bet now? No way, he, infamous for being a playboy and leader of F4 will not fall in love in some geeky-looking, klutz, with immeasurable bravery girl, -wait- brave? Did he just mention brave? Natsume unintentionally shook his head sideways, this is getting unto him. He is not liking it single bit.

The enormous gates of the academy opened casually for the prince. As usual, his crowd cheered for him. Geez, nobody really needed high-pitched screaming early in the morning but you can´t do nothing, that´s normal.

Natsume opened the door of his car and stepped out; the screaming got louder, and Louder, and LOUDER.

Inside, Mikan let out another sigh—this time louder than the previous two. Frankly, she never wanted to get out again. But of course, she could always have her options. She could always run for her life and never show her face again or get out of the car and fly to the moon _or_—Mikan rolled her eyes on the thought—she could accept the fact that she was _his_ girlfriend.

Lightly, the door beside her opened. Mikan felt tensed that her heartbeat aroused from itś seized the opportunity to give a loud nervous scoff, at least to ease her tension. Meanwhile, a sinister smirk was crept against the Hyuuga´s lips, it was mysterious and very amusing.

"Are you going to stay there forever?" he asked in his usual tone as her heart raced faster than before. Like seeing him for the very first time, her weakening arms slowly raised reaching for his, yet she bring them down again. She´s afraid, very much afraid.

Mikan looked at his smirking face and then looked away when Natsume stepped backwards, leaving the door wide open. Letting these gossippers peek inside, unlike Mikan they were curious, like a photojournalist, with a nose for news.

Mikan, taking a deep breath, opened the door wider and stepped out. Everyone felt silent as she exit the car; her head staring at the ground. Everything after that stopped—the screaming, her breathing and **time**.

Mikan tilted her head, curious to see the girls' expressions. She actually expected something more elaborated and inevitable—girls staring at her with evil eyes—but no, they weren't. Each and every one of them had their jaws locked open, wide eye following Mikan's every move.

The brunette quickly glared at the raven-haired boy beside her. She could have _sworn_ she saw _something_ on that godlike face—either a smirk or a grin. But Natsume's face was calm and composed. It showed no emotion at all. His lips were pursed and his eyes were showing nothing but pure dullness yet she can see, the excitement present in there. She silently gritted her teeth and thought for awhile,_ Is that excitement in him will lose her to the bet?_

Mikan cursed under her breath and was ready to stomp away when a warm hand caught hers. Quickly, she turned around seeing Natsume looking at her, still wearing that emotionless mask. She was surprised by his sudden act but didn´t visible under her clueless and questioning eyes.

_What the—?! What is he _thinking_?! Is he making my life even _worse _than it is now?!_

Mikan opened her mouth, trying to say something when Natsume turned away from her and started walking towards the building. She swallowed hard and turn to his fangirls. They seemed to be calm as if what they witnessed is just normal. But some couldn´t just control there talkative mouths as their whisper against each other and Mikan is irritated with all of this. Whatever Natsume's devilish plan was, it worked.

"Where are you going?!" she growled in frustration catching up on Natsume before everything turns upside down, little she don´t know, it made the thing all worse. The whispers were now audible to her, and she was feeling a bit dizzy with all of these.

This time, Natsume grinned as he walked comfortably, satisfied that _his_ scheme worked.

Mikan pulled her hand hard that it almost hurt from his tight hold. He just hold her hand the time she caught up with him, and she didn´t like that idea of his, it´s intruguing for those whores and it´s plain like that.

"You _stupid_, insensitive freak!" she yelled without much control. Her thin patience broke. The only patience she had.

Gasps were heard everywhere. She must've said it so loud and audible for everyone to hear. Her hands froze like ice. And once again, her world stops.

**Dead. **Dead, dead!

Mikan groaned, tightening her balled fists. Her sight blurred with tears that is starting to form. No. _Please, tears, don't fall off yet!_ she pleaded, but it was no use. Her heart felt like it has gained holes now. She felt her hairs started to stand, she trembled but she remained stiff. She wanted to run but it seems her feet are glued on the ground.

Murmurs began to fill the air, until somebody break the thick silence hanging in the air. ¨How dare you say that?¨ a fan girl errupted and soon each fan girl give their side and defended their prince. Mikan stilled there not making any move. Her head is turned down and she was silently crying.

¨Enough. Sakura you better watch your words.¨ Natsume sounds threatening though he don´t intentionally mean it.

Mikan bit her lip hard and stared at him in great anger but suddenly her lips quivered into a thin line and ran in whichever direction her feet led to. Natsume looked away. He wasn't guilty, he repeated to himself. But after a while, he looked to the direction the girl ran off to with the tiniest hint of worry in his blood-red pools appeared. He thought for awhile after that.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_Making all girls fall in love with him, what crap!_

Mikan punched the trunk of the tree lightly; stupidly realizing she was in the very place where she first met him. She stared at the poor tree in pure disgust while wiping the tears that fall of her face. That tree always reminded her a bunch of arrogance present on the genes of that jerk.

"So that must've been his diabolical plan all along," Mikan thought aloud. "I should've known he was up to something the moment I saw his ugly face this morning!"

_Ugly_, yeah right. But then she thought ugly doesn´t suit him _alone._ Ugly and evil. Perfect!

Mikan buried her face in her hands. This was great, now _everyone_ hated her!

In the distance, she heard a twig break. Mikan didn't dare turn around, gritting her teeth angrily at the thought that it was Natsume.

"That wasn't a very wise thing to do," a familiar said, in a bored tone—Hotaru.

The brunette slowly turned around, waiting for her to say something like, "…and I hate you for that," or "I'm not on your side now," and then walks away. She held her breath in preparation, but nothing like that went next.

"Nothing's following after that," Hotaru said flatly, as if reading her mind.

Mikan let herself breathe upon hearing that—she was relieved, but still hesitant. "You're not mad at me?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"No," she said immediately, as if it was a reflex action. "Frustrated, yes."

Mikan said nothing after that. She had every right to be frustrated at her.

"What are you going to do now?" That was a sudden question.

"I don't know," Mikan said in a hoarse voice.

Both were silent for a while and Mikan's thoughts drifted far, far away. She could actually just skip 'till it was the end of the day and rebel; then she gets kicked out of school and would never, ever have to face Natsume again. For once, she didn't care if her father loses his job! He could just get another and when they have gained much, they could fly off to America or somewhere far, far from Natsume! Far from everyone! She smiled lightly at the thought of it.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Hotaru said, finally breaking the silence. "but I could guess it won't do you any good."

Mikan looked at her best friend with a questionable expression. Can Hotaru read minds now? What the---

Hotaru sighed. "I'm saying don't turn your back and keep fighting."

It took moments before Mikan could absorb that, but she did. "I guess you're right. I pulled myself into this mess."

"Stupid mouth," she muttered to herself.

At that, Hotaru turned around dusting her skirt.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked innocently.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "To class."

Mikan nodded and followed her to the building. When they got there, their teacher was already explaining something about their assignment last night. Mikan tiptoed to her seat, while Hotaru stayed calm.

"Sakura! Imai!" the teacher said, obviously noticing Mikan's actions.

Everyone turned to them, but mostly Mikan. The girls were shooting painful glares at her and she could feel that the wholes were coming back.

"Principal's office after class," he said flatly, then turning back to what the class were doing before they arrived.

Mikan still felt sad—and angry—but at least _someone_ was partially at her side.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Mikan shivered before opening the cafeteria door, Hotaru is trailing after her. Noticing this, she rolled her eyes and opened the door instead. Inside, everyone stopped what they were doing at the sight of Mikan. Obviously, things didn't evaporate as fast as she wished they would. Mikan walked in an awkward way, avoiding the stares. She wasn't sure if Hotaru still walked silently behind her, but for a moment, she didn't care. She didn't want to pull Hotaru in this kind of mess.

After buying her lunch, she scanned the place, looking for a free seat. Of course, everyone made it look that everything was occupied; this was a school for the rich, for god's sake! Everyone was spoiled and were used to having things their own way.

Suddenly, someone stood up from some distance. She was glaring at Mikan. She would've been pretty, if it wasn't for her expression.

She walked in a cat-like figure, her legs crossed in every step and her long, curly gold hair swayed naturally on her back. She stopped in front of Mikan, her critical eyes examining her.

"You're not very pretty," she said, her emerald-green eyes looking at her more. "In fact, you're not pretty at all."

Mikan snorted. "Thanks for the insult."

The blond girl smiled sourly. "You're welcome."

Then two stared at each other for a while, when the girl spoke again. "That wasn't very nice of you a while ago."

Mikan just rolled her eyes and started to turn away when a strong force pulled her back, causing her lunch to spill.

"Look," the girl said, her expression filled with fury. "I don't know what the heck Natsume saw in you, but I'm not buying it, you beast!"

Before she knew it, the girl was already pulling her hair hard and Mikan was screaming in pain.

"Shizuka!" a low, but loud voice called angrily.

Shizuka stopped and slowly let go of Mikan as if she intenionally wanting Natsume to see her torturing her so-called beast that actually humiliated him this morning. She bit her upper lip seductively acting like she never done anything. She stared at Natsume gleefully but diverted her gaze to the standing Sakura scornfully for stared back at her in disgust,

Natsume quickly approached Mikan. He don´t know why, but he felt he is obliged to do. He is _her_ boyfriend anyway.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as Shizuka gasped as well as the others.

¨I can´t believe, you prefer that kind of girl better than me. She´s a beast, Natsume-kun¨ Shizuka purred, her newly manicured nails were traveling down his shoulder.

Natsume shrugged her off, ¨You look more of a beast.¨

Shizuka was taken aback and glared at him, ¨Don´t humiliate me here. We will talk later.¨ and with that she snatch her bag on her previous chair and walked through the door; a loud bang was heard after she left.

Natsume glared at everyone, as they gulped and resume in their business. He told his peers to reserve them seats as he turn to Mikan, ¨Are you okay?¨

Mikan didn't look at him and this somehow caused him pain. One of her ribbons was laid on the floor and the other was about to drop off. Her brown hair covered her face as she looked away and that didn't pretty much help in seeing her expression.

Natsume looked at Mikan again, his eyebrows creased together. "Are you okay?" he asked again in a softer tone.

Mikan, still, didn't answer.

Natsume took her wrist and pulled her away. Mikan couldn't care less what he'd done and she let herself follow freely in his direction.

Once they were far enough from the cafeteria, he let go of the brunette and eyed her again.

"Hey…"

Mikan sniffed. She was crying—figures.

"I…" Natsume started. He didn't really know how to make out the words. "I'm sorry."

This time, Mikan looked at him, her eyes confused. "_Sorry_?" she almost vomited the words out. "How can _you_ be _sorry_?!"

Natsume flinched. This never was part of his plan.

"Look, I am doing this for my family! So I want to let you know…" she trailed off. "I'm winning the bet, I'm never falling in love with you!"

Mikan quickly wiped her tears away and stuck her tongue out at him.

At that, she turned around, composing every part of her. Crying? No, she was not going to cry! Not for this guy, not for _anyone_!

Somehow, this quotation might best fit her situation now. 'It was heaven right smack in the middle of hell.'

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

When the F4 enter the club they were checking out, Natsume squinted sideways, seeing a portion where he loves to sit in and relax. He smirk at the thought of being drunk once again. In the club, were people dancing under that disco light, couples´ making out, men drinking beers, and sexy girls; _The best place_, thought Yuu.

You could never thought, this genius-looking boy would hang around such places, but yeah, he is doing it right now. Yuu glance at Natsume, is he out of mind?

¨Over there.¨ Ruka pointed to four vacant seats just reserved for them. Another night, another meeting.

As they seated, Koko turned to the waiter and asked for beers. He turned to Natsume,"How many cases?¨

¨One." was his terse reply startling the other three, cause usually Natsume will always answer four or five but---

¨Sure?¨ Koko asked again in disbelief.

¨Are you questioning me?¨ he glared menacingly as Koko nodded nervously turning back to the waiter, ¨Give us one.¨

¨Immediately, sir.¨ and the waiter walked away.

- -

¨What are we supposed to do here?¨ Natsume asked in a bored tone, having another gulp of his beer. Ruka look at him with a questioning look. Koko, stared at him in disbelief, and Yuu, surveyed him from head to toe.

¨What?¨ his brows met noticing the odd behavior of the three.

¨Do you have a fever?¨ Koko said worriedly.

¨Are you out of mind?¨ questioned Yuu.

¨It´s not typhical for you, Natsume. You were always the one dragging us here, and we can´t believe what we totally see, right now¨ added Ruka.

¨Oh! Was all he could say. He thought for awhile. Mikan appeared from nowhere, and her words linger his mind like a knife. _I won´t lose the bet._

"I won´t lose the bet either¨ he thought and sighed.

¨Oh, I have news for you..¨ Koko blurted breaking the silence in them. ¨I just reserved us all tickets for our newly opened beach resort in Okinawa, I just thought this is fun since vacation is nearing.¨

¨That´s boring in Okinawa, Koko. I´ve been there for almost a hundred times.¨ Yuu objected.

¨If you don´t want. That will be fine. But I just want to reassure you that all of your expenses are free, by the way, you can brought girls too but only one for each of us. They are also free in everything.¨ Koko winked.

Natsume stilled and thought deeply. He wanted to apologize to Mikan, he don´t usually do it or let´s say he never apologizes to anybody. But he thought he touch her pride. And it was never, really a part of his plan.

¨Sure, Koko. I´ll be there. I guess I´m free at summer vacation.¨Ruka smiled as Yuu stared at Ruka in astonishment. Ruka had been to Okinawa ten more times than he went there, and he thought Ruka was doing this not to dissapoint Koko.

¨I´m in.¨ A muffled voice said behind them. It was Natsume yawning at their sight.

¨I guess..I have to be there too..¨ Yuu sighed in defeat.

¨Okay. Get ready guys, We´re about to travel in Okinawa again. We´ll be there after the last day of classes for summer vacation!¨ Koko cheered.

The other three nodded in return.

Natsume on the other hand, thought something great again. He will make sure, that the apologize thing will surely hit Mikan a big mark. He smirk in a sinister way.

_Mikan will pay for making him worry... _

**-end of chapter-**

**So there, we have finished the chapter for all of you. We made it longer and a bit playful so we hope you will appreciate it. You can actually bombard us with your blames and all because of the long update but we all know, we are both busy. Our great apology, Faye-chan and Cessie-chan are very sorry for the long wait. We are excited to hear your comments about the chapter. **

**So there you go, and happy reading!**

_**- FairyPrincess0326 **( The realistic duo)_


	5. Beach or Bitch?

**DISCLAIMER:**  
_Neither of us own Gakuen Alice, even if you try to bet on us. XD_

**-O-**

**Red Card  
**_—Written by: FairyPrincess0326—_

**Preview:**

"_Okay. Get ready guys, We´re about to travel in Okinawa again. We´ll be there after the last day of classes for summer vacation!¨ Koko cheered._

_The other three nodded in return._

_Natsume on the other hand, thought something great again. He will make sure, that the apologize thing will surely hit Mikan a big mark. He smirk in a sinister way._

Mikan will pay for making him worry..."

**-O-**

**FIFTH CHAPTER  
**_Beach or Bitch?_

**-O-**

Mikan pouted sheepishly over the phone, tapping her foot lightly and pursing her lips thinly. Obviously, she was in her stress, slash, bad mood mode again. Recently, it was shocking that the cheerful Mikan Sakura could actually growl at her poor mother and scold their poor cat. Usually, it would be because the frightening daredevil, Natsume Hyuuga—but today it was oddly different because it was Hotaru. Her all-time-best-friend, Hotaru.

"Come on, Hotaru! All I want is to be with you during the entire break! Since our fight is over, it's only right to be spending time with you than anyone else!" Mikan insisted, trying her best to sound pitiful. "My life will totally shatter if we won't be together! Please, please?"

Hotaru, on the other line, rolled her amethyst orbs in sarcasm. This is not what she thought this conversation will lead to.

"You are overreacting now. You're exaggerating, Mikan. I have many arranged plans and I can't cancel them all just to spend a stupid break with you," she replied with her ice cold tone.

"B-but…you could! They couldn't be _that_ important, right?" she whined, making her voice sound very unconvincing.

"They are all important," Hotaru said coldly while at the same time emphasizing each and every word carefully, "So go and get some life before I loose my temper, Mikan," she lectured and hung the phone almost immediately.

Irritated and maybe depressed with what her offer turned out, Mikan slam her phone back to its holder, cracking a very unpleasant noise. Great, she's really depressed, and that one is a fact now.

Hotaru is being mean to her again, as she thought, and she never liked it a single bit.

She needed to break free from the tons of problems she had these past few weeks. She never intended to make such a noise, but it brought her worried mother in her front asking what happened. She was surprised after realizing the noise was that loud, but well, it wouldn't be called as noise if it wasn´t disturbing at all, would it?

"What was that?" her mother frowned at her, yet still dazed from the disturbing sound awhile ago.

"S-Sorry, Mom. Just upset," she answered softly. She was being honest this time, and that's exactly what she's supposed to do.

Her mother stared at her straightly as if she already sensed something was wrong with Mikan over the phone. Mrs. Sakura doesn´t want to bombard her daughter with all her frustrations. She wouldn´t let Mikan carry all the burden of their financial problems.

Almost careful as not to touch her fragile being, her mother brushed a few strands of her hair and told her in a soothing and audible voice for her to hear.

"Honey, don't bring it over the phone, okay? Why not on the wall, instead? Honey, we're paying bills remember? If you broke it, then we had to use money to repair it again. And we do not have money. Honey, the wall is pretty hard, but there is no problem if you try doing it over there," her smile aim towards her heart, and it was comforting.

Mikan could not help but offer her mother a small smile. She always knew the right words to make her feel better. Her mother was always there, guiding and giving her everything she wanted, even sometimes she knew it's already beyond their limit. That's why it was a real pain for her to make a decision which regards her father's job.

"Thanks, Mom," she muttered silently almost in a whisper and she made her way towards her room.

"Count on me Dear!" her mother responded happily before going back to her business.

In her room, Mikan pursed her lips again in a thin line. It's not that she's faking, but she can't help but get upset with what happened earlier. But knowing she can never have Hotaru to be with her, she guessed, she would be enjoying the summer break…_alone._

She buried her face on her soft pillows as she plopped herself on the cottony mattress. She tried to think, but it seemed her mind was blank on what she was supposed to do. Now what's next?

She stayed in her room, staring at the ceiling for hours, doing nothing, becoming bored as minutes passed by.

This is just great, she thought in sarcasm.

A loud knock on her door awakened her still dazed senses on dreaming. Mikan automatically shifted her gaze towards her pink door. What if Hotaru changed her mind and was there to make a deal? Instantly, she fished her pink, fluffy slippers under her bed and made her way through the door.

"There´s a call for you, downstairs," her mother explained as she opened the door for her.

"Who might that be?" she eagerly asked closing the door behind her.

Just as she was getting downstairs to get the phone, her mother's voice turned curious. "Are you having a boyfriend, Mikan?"

"Nope," she answered tersely. She had no idea what her mother is talking about, really.

"Then who _is _this 'Natsume Hyuuga' looking for you?" her mother´s brows knitted together. It was obvious she wanted an answer from her. Almost robotically, after the name was mentioned, she was dead in her tracks.

She stopped and turned white, catching her breath she asked, "Natsume Hyuuga?"

The glimmering smile faded on her lips as her mother assured that it was really Natsume Hyuuga who was calling her over the phone. And when her mother asked another question, she said, he´s just a partner—a lab partner to be exact. She wasn´t used in lying, but she had to…on _their _sake.

Mikan rushed downstairs to the phone.

"Why did you bother to call?" she bragged in disrespect, but it was futile because he didn't seem bothered…he sounded _confident_.

"I can do what I want, girlfriend," Natsume said mockingly.

Mikan twitched in anger, but she couldn't yell because she knew her mother was just standing nearby, "I am not your girlfriend, you stupid, arrogant beast!"

"Hey look here—" he tried to reason out, but with no avail he was cut off.

"No! _You_ look here, what are you trying to imply? Are you trying to fool around, Hyuuga?" she raised her voice in high pitch that it could be heard all over their dainty kitchen.

"Mikan, are you arguing with somebody?" her mother's muffled voice echoed as Mikan rolled her eyes, "No, Mom."

"Liar," Natsume teased over the phone.

"Shut up," Mikan rolled her eyes. "Drop it anyway. What's with the call?"

"I want you to come with me in Okinawa. You´ll be spending your summer vacation with me," he said directly, leaving Mikan's mouth wide open.

Eventually she could not believe in what she is hearing that's why Natsume has to repeat what he just said to make her believe what she just heard.

"Y-You're absurd!" she managed to say after that.

"I guess you could call me that because I decided to spend by vacation with you," he said airily as Mikan gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Anyway, how can you be so sure that I'd be coming over?" she answered back valiantly. "I'll be spending my break with Hotaru, unlucky you."

"You're really a liar," he mocked.

"What are you saying?"

"There's no escaping, Sakura, get out of your house now," he commanded.

Mikan didn't move. It was like her feet were glued to the floor. She was trembling, but she managed to squeeze the phone out of her ear. Hotaru was really evil! She let her spend this vacation with Natsume just because of a stupid bribery?

"Where are you?" she asked still dazed.

"Obviously outside your house."

She dropped the phone and that she almost run to their things when she rushed to open their door. And there stood, handsomely in a chic outfit, Natsume Hyuuga smirking at her.

"So you were really serious?" she glared painfully. Mikan growled and got back in her room, dressing up as fast as she could. When she was headed downstairs, her mom stood by the staircase, confusingly staring at her.

Mikan gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry, Mom. Got some emergency about our lab project. I'll be back soon," he said, heading out the door.

"Get in," Natsume said tersely, already in the car. Without a word, Mikan got in the car and stared at him confusingly. She needed to discuss matters with him.

As soon as she was in the car, Natsume started his engine and drove with his gear at the top speed. Alarmed, Mikan screamed in terror that he almost broke the car's windows.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" she shrieked.

"The mall," he simply said, without looking at her.

"What for?" she said dumbly not getting what he meant by that.

"To shop."

"What about my parents?" Mikan asked, still alarmed. "They'd notice if I was gone for a long time, you know."

"You shut up. I'll be taking care of those," and after those, both of them never said a thing till they reached the mall.

Natsume focused on his driving while Mikan stared out of the window as they passed by dozens of trees and by houses, thinking that this fake relationship was going nowhere.

"Get off. Let's go," he instructed as he get off on his side, but Mikan sat still with a small smile. She really thought he would open the door for her.

After a while, he noticed what she was expecting. "Don´t think I´ll be opening the door for you. I´m not a candidate for Mr. Gentleman," he added.

He ignited the matchsticks that started the heat of war between them again. Although, this time, she wouldn't yell at him making herself look stupid in a public place. There were a lot of ways to counter him than shouting, right?

"Well, I didn't think you would. You're neither gentle, _nor_ a man, because you´re a devil. Therefore, I wouldn't even imagine you opening the door for a girl, even if she turns out to be your mother!" she said, loud enough for him to hear. That was the longest counter back she had ever said.

"And whoever said you were a girl? You sound more like a talking

"Neither you is a girl. You sound more like a talking machine gun. Now, will you get off the car?" he asked sarcastically.

Mikan just grunted irritatingly before getting off the car and marching towards the main entrance of the mall, Natsume following closely behind.

A lot of people greeted them in the way. They should—Natsume's family _did _own the whole mall. In the end, Mikan would nod and smile and Natsume would just ignore. Why did he have to act as if he cared, anyway?

Mikan never thought Natsume's family would own a mall as fabulous and big as this one. It was actually the biggest in all of Tokyo! The sight was amazing, especially the dress shop. Being a normal person, with no idea what the price of the newest style and brand was, she still dreamt of having one. Even just flip flops would already be great!

They rode the escalator, and by the time they reached the second floor, things began to happen not according to what she expected it to be.

Natsume brought her to one of the famous dress shop in Japan and made her try different outfits that will fit in summer. He bought her fabulous dresses that fitted her figure accurately. Well, honestly, he had a lot of problem in choosing her a dress. Almost all the dresses she tried suited her perfectly. He can´t think of anything that will not fit her. All was good, all suited her, and he never imagined choosing dresses were this hard.

After fishing out dresses, he took her in a jewelry store and made her try different variety of things they found. Even once, he tried to make her wear a pair of big pearl earrings she still refused to wear.

"You're very meticulous. Why don't you just try it?" he said emotionlessly.

"I won't," she pressed as she stepped out of the store. She stopped after a while.

"I'm starving," Mikan whispered to herself as Natsume smirked.

Mikan was surprised when Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand and made their way through a French restaurant nearby.

"Wh-what? You can't let me eat here!" Mikan said, pulling her hand from his grip. She stared at the signs outside the restaurant. "It's too expensive!"

"You're starving. We eat," he said simply.

Natsume walked to a table near the glass window and surveyed the menu. Mikan followed and did what he did, feeling dizzy, seeing the prices.

Natsume motioned Mikan to choose first.

"I just want croissants, and it´s up to you for the drinks," she mumbled between breaths. Honestly, croissants were the cheapest she could find—and it wasn't _actually_ a meal. She didn't want him to have a headache, like she did, seeing the prices.

"Tch," Natsume said as he called the waitress. "Two orders of ham and cheese croissants, a milk shake and tomato juice."

"Alright. Wait here," the redhead waitress said before she gave a wink and a flirtatious grin and walked away, her hips swaying like a natural duck. Natsume just rolled his crimson pools in disgust as Mikan held back her laughter.

-xx-

With a few accessories, sandals and flip flops, the car was full with shopping bags of famous brands abroad. She didn't know what these are for. She was a genius, alright, but she can sometimes be a bit dumb.

"So…whose things are these all?" she asked, examining the bags before Natsume closed the car compartment.

She had shopped for the wee hours and ate at the most fabulous restaurant ever, but not for once she enjoyed his company. He was still a stranger she would never like. And for her, even if they have met in reality, in her fantasies he'd be the last guy on earth she'll ever meet.

"Yours," he said tersely in his monotone voice starting the engine of his car.

"_Mine_? What for? I don't need all these, seriously. I still have lots of stuff at home!" she protested, suddenly alarmed.

"Look, I don't want to have a girlfriend who's not properly dressed. That's awkwardly disgusting," he said driving off the parking lot.

She was silenced then. Neither of them talked until they reached her house. As she got off the car, Natsume said, "Tomorrow, 9 am sharp. Here in your house."

She rolled her eyes and nodded in response. It was like she could do anything that would change his mind, right? She closed the leaf of the car and ran straightly to their door without saying a word.

Natsume paused for a while. He shrugged and when on his way.

Mikan opened the door, hearing her mother calling her.

"Here in the living room," she said.

Mikan walked slowly, seeing her mom and dad sitting together formally, looking at her. "What's up?" she asked.

Mikan's mom sighed. "Sit down, Honey."

She nodded and obeyed, sitting down at the seat across theirs.

"What happened to the experiment?" her mom began.

Mikan's eyebrows twisted, confused. "It turned out it had a minor glitch. Why?"

Mikan's mom sighed as her father spoke. "Why are you lying to us, Dear?"

Mikan's jaws hang wide open. _Lying_? How did they know? Who said?

"I…" Mikan began, but her mom spoke.

"You don't have to explain, Honey. Actually, we wouldn't mind if you go in Okinawa with the son of the president of the Hyuuga Group for the rest of the spring vacation," she said, smiling.

"H-huh?" Mikan mumbled in shock. "You're not…you know…_mad_?"

"Heavens, no!" her mom said, laughing nervously.

Mikan's expression twisted when her father mumbled some things she couldn't understand.

"So when are you leaving?" her mom followed.

"Tomorrow," she said straightforward.

Mrs. Sakura nodded. "What about your luggage?"

"Natsume already took care of it," she said, standing up. "I'd be heading to my room, now."

"Alright, Dear," her mom said.

Mikan suddenly remembered something before she left. "Who told you?"

"Your friend, Hotaru, did," her mom answered.

Mikan nodded and took flight upstairs into her room. She took a bag out from her cabinet and put other things she would bring inside. Aside from that, she packed a handbag in case they go somewhere.

Mikan sat at her bed and sighed. She didn't think she'd be prepared for tomorrow. At that, she drifted to sleep.

-xx-

She was awoken, the next day with knocks at her door.

"Mikan," her mother called. "Mikan, you have a phone call."

The brunette got up lazily and stretched.

"I'll be down in a sec," she said as she fished out her slippers from under the bed and walked down.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"What happened to your phone?" the voice asked. It was Natsume.

"Oh, it got broken."

"That's not very surprising," Natsume said. "It's already eight and looks like you just woke up. I'll be there in one hour." He then hung up.

Mikan glanced at the nearby clock and bit her lower lip.

_Shoot!_ she thought as she zoomed to the bathroom and got prepared.

-xx-

"So, did you convince your parents, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked when they were at the airport.

"Well, as soon as they heard that 'the son of the president of the Hyuuga Group' was involved, they immediately said yes," Mikan simply said, glancing at the person handing their tickets.

It turned out he had his maids pack all her things last night. When Natsume fetched Mikan at her house, the luggage was already ready, but of course, all other necessities were up to her to pack.

Suddenly, a familiar voice filled the space of the airport. "Ruka-sama!!!"

Mikan immediately turned in surprise to see who it was…

_Shizuka._

Mikan's jaw hang wide open. _Shizuka?! Why the heck is she here? Does this mean she'll be coming with _us_ to Okinawa?_

"Oh, ohayou, Minami-san," Ruka greeted warmly as the lass clung onto his arm.

Shizuka glared the minute she averted her gaze on Mikan. But that was for a few seconds only, because it was replaced with a sinister smirk…or at least she _saw _a smirk, not a smile!

"Hello, Sakura-san!" Shizuka chirped happily.

"As if you mean it…" she mumbled softly.

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear that," the blonde said, hiding irritation.

"I…I meant, 'Hello to you, too', Shizuka," she said, casting a fake smile.

Shizuka just laughed as Mikan turned away, walking quickly to Natsume.

"What is that girl over there doing here?" she asked, pointing subtly at the emerald-eyed girl, standing next to Ruka.

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "I guess she blackmailed Ruka for her to come."

"Huh?" Mikan asked, tilting her head to one side.

Natsume handed Mikan's ticket to her. "The Minami Group is one of the biggest clients in Ruka's company," Natsume explained. "So I guess she blackmailed Ruka to take her with him to Okinawa."

Mikan gritted her teeth. "Stupid flirty person…"

Natsume smirked. "Is someone jealous?"

The brunette turned her head. "Jealous?" she laughed nervously. "As _if_!"

Pulling the luggage in one hand, Natsume held Mikan's hand with the other. Mikan paused from her quiet ranting and glanced at the entwined hands between them.

"What's with this?" she asked him.

"That's to make her believe that we're together," he said coolly, escorting Mikan to the group. Well, what did she expect to hear? _He _was the same old Natsume. But, strangely, it felt real. For once, she suddenly wondered how it felt like to have a _real _boyfriend.

"Ah!" Shizuka said, seeing Natsume. "Good morning, Natsume!"

Natsume ignored her and looked at the approaching Koko and Yuu. Yuu said he was going to look for a girl in Okinawa instead, while Koko's company hasn't arrived yet. He wouldn't give a clue to what she was like or who she was so nobody knew.

"When is your lady arriving, man? I wanna know who she is!" Yuu kept saying over and over.

Koko laughed. "Well, I just brought her here to add some fun. Nothing malicious."

"Really, now?" Ruka teased.

"Hey, here she comes!" Koko announced. Everyone turned to the direction he was looking and saw a girl with short raven hair and lavender eyes.

"Hotaru?!" Mikan shrieked.

"Hey, Baka," she said flatly.

"You didn't tell me you were coming!" she added.

"Well that's `cause you didn't ask," Hotaru added. Then, she looked at Natsume who was standing beside Mikan. "And I had to keep it so Hyuuga wouldn't know."

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"_Calling all passengers of flight number 0574 to Okinawa," _somebody announced at the PA, _"Calling all passengers of flight number 0574 to Okinawa, please assemble now."_

Darn, Mikan thought. She couldn't enjoy this vacation if she would always ponder, ponder and ponder. Sometimes, she also needed to break free and not pull the rope tightly or she would kill herself.

Mikan sighed, both hers and Natsume's hands still linked together.

She thought she would enjoy the beach in Okinawa

She walk lamely and imagine he was not with her. She can´t enjoy this vacation if she would always ponder, and ponder and ponder. Sometimes, she needs to break free and don´t pull the rope tightly as she can, or she would kill herself.

And after that one, they never talk again.

She thought it was beach, why they were going to Okinawa. But she never knew she would actually have to spend the whole spring vacation with a complicated best friend, a devil…and a _bitch._

**-end of chapter-**

**Okay, so that's one chapter down and we-don't-know-how-many-more chapters to go! Thank you for actually bearing with us even if we update late. We still have to update our fics, too. Anyway, we highly recommend them! We hope you recommend this story to other people you know, too, if you like it! Thank you very much!**

**FairyPrincess0326**


	6. A Heart Frozen Solid

**DISCLAIMER:  
**_We don't own Gakuen Alice and Hana Yori Dango, but we _do _own most of the story…_

**-O-**

**Red Card  
**—_Written by: FairyPrincess0326—_

_Mikan sighed, both hers and Natsume's hands still linked together._

_She thought she would enjoy the beach in Okinawa_

_She walked lamely and imagined he was not with her. She can´t enjoy this vacation if she would always ponder, and ponder and ponder. Sometimes, she needs to break free and don´t pull the rope tightly as she can, or she would kill herself._

_And after that one, they never talk again._

_She thought it was beach, why they were going to Okinawa. But she never knew she would actually have to spend the whole spring vacation with a complicated best friend, a devil…and a _bitch.

**-O-**

**SIXTH CHAPTER  
**_A Heart Frozen Solid_

**-O-**

The seven have finally checked in the hotel, after arriving at the Naha Airport. The rest of the trip passed like a blur for Mikan. Shizuka and Ruka sat across Natsume and her, and all the time she would hear Shizuka's nerve-wrecking laughter over something not really funny—as she thought.

However, Yuu and Koko sat together in the plane, also laughing once in a while about something that Yuu kept saying in a low voice; she couldn't understand. Hotaru, on the other hand sat next to an old lady who was, she claimed, the wife of the leader of a famous group. Mikan thought of how lucky the other three were and envied them for having a comfortable trip while all the while she was bothered having Shizuka with them.

She swore herself not to mind whatever Shizuka planned to do to her, but it seems Shizuka was using all the patience she brought today. And it was a relief for her when finally their plane boarded in the airport. On the lobby, she secretly pulled Natsume's sleeve and motioned to follow her on one corner.

He raised her one of his brows but followed anyway.

"What now?" he asked rather bored.

"Why does she's—"she pointed at Shizuka while gritting her teeth, "with us?" and pouted.

"Can't you understand? I said before we board the plane, probably she blackmailed Ruka." If Natsume was bored before, now he's getting into full-bored mode.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed with forced effort.

"Or maybe you drop your brain when we board the plane little girl. ." his lips twitched into his teasing smile once again.

"She's annoying…and---" she whined but he cut her off.

"So you are." He interrupted before turning around, "Don't act so childish now. I don't prefer a childish girlfriend."

She paused, she'll about to say maybe she doesn't blackmailed him, maybe he wanted her to be with him willingly, but instead she say--

"Whatever. I don't plan to be, mister!" she hissed before marching back to the others. She heard him chuckle as she walked and she rolled her eyes. Why does he sound too seductive whenever he chuckles?

The brunette sat in boredom on one of the couches in the lobby. She was still feeling a bit annoyed with Natsume for teasing her. She waited impatiently as Koko took care of the arrangements in the Hotel. It was his idea anyway.

"Okay, guys," Koko announced, smiling as always. "Looks like there are only three rooms left. There were so many people who booked for summer vacation. I guess it was my fault I didn't clear things out with them. They thought we'd not come so…"

He was cut off by his companions' painful glares.

"Oh, that's okay!" Mikan chirped happily. Of course, with the exception of Mikan. "I'd love to share a room with Hotaru!"

"Shut up, I don't want to be with you for the rest of this vacation," Hotaru said coldly.

"Oh! That's sad." Shizuka butted in faking a sad look at Mikan thus earning a frosty glare from Hotaru. She immediately shut up.

"Well, one of the rooms has three, one has two and one has a single big bed…" Kokoroyomi continued. Then, he turns to Hotaru, his face brighter than usual, "Hotaru and I could share in one bed if she wants…"

For a moment, Hotaru's lavender eyes showed pure anger. She swiftly opened her handbag and took a small gun and aim at the now sweating Koko. "Care to repeat that again?"

The blond boy raised both his shaking hands, his smile twitching. "I was just kidding! Yuu and I could share a room!"

Yuu sighed and wiped his glasses before he put them back into place. "That'd be alright but I won't share a bed, okay?" he declared immediately.

"Why's that Yuu?" Koko asked confused.

"You're a heavy sleeper and you're like an earthworm when sleeping. Besides I'm not used to" Yuu explained pocketing both his hands. But before Koko could react Hotaru interrupted him.

"Well I won't, either," Hotaru declared, putting her mini-gun back in place.

Shizuka clapped her hands together. "Imai-san, Sakura-san and I could share a room!"

But before anybody else could respond, Natsume suddenly spoke. "The idiot's staying with me."

"Idiot?" Shizuka eyed Mikan and scoffed trying to hide her laughter perfectly beating the surprise she'd taken in first at Natsume's sudden statement.

"Who's who?" Ruka stated rather calm.

"You're deaf." Natsume glared at Shizuka, _Oh Hell! Their cover will be blown if ever she figured out_, "I said," he cleared his throat, and, "t- the cute will be staying with me. And you're not, but my girlfriend was…so she'll be with me." He scoffed afterwards.

Mikan immediately turned her head in surprise while blushing furiously. "What?!"

But Shizuka's high-pitched voice is louder than hers, "Whaaat?!"

"Mikan's staying with me." He said plainly scooping Mikan's waist with his arms.

"Ride on." He suddenly whispered on Mikan's ears. She flinched at the touch of his cool breath on her skin. And he was enjoying every single moment they're having.

"N-no, but, you and Ruka could share a room…" Shizuka trailed, hands balled into fist disappointed that her plan to separate them was no success.

Shizuka eyed Mikan's petite waist and Natsume's arms on it, she felt the urge to start a fight but she stopped herself from doing so.

'_Later..'_ she told herself and managed a deprived sinister smirk.

"You can't possibly expect me to share a room with _you_!" Mikan shrieked uncomfortably.

"Alright, I'll make some arrangements then," Natsume paused, turning to Mikan but his hold doesn't loosen a bit. "But after that, you'll have to pay for your thirty-three thousand yen room."

Mikan's jaw locked wide open. Did he just say thirty-three thousand yen?!

"You know I don't have any money!"She whispered vehemently able only for the two of them to hear.

Natsume looked at her longer than usual saying, "So, shall I make my arrangements, or not?"

Seeing that she's lost, Mikan bit her tongue and didn't speak.

One of the staff walked behind the couch where Ruka was sitting.

"Sir," he said, pointing at the pile of luggage near them. "Shall we take your things to your rooms, now?"

"Ah, Koko," Ruka called. "What number is our room?"

Koko turned to him and stood up with one of his best smiles. "Let me take care of that."

After Koko had told the man their room numbers, the seven went straight to their rooms. The first room with a single big bed was for Natsume and Mikan. Supposedly, they could choose a two-bed room but Yuu doesn't want to share a bed so the single big bed fell on them. Yuu and Shizuka shared the second room and Ruka, Hotaru and Koko got the third.

The seven walked leisurely with Mikan sighing inwardly, thinking of how this happened. Natsume has still his arms snaked on her waist; when she tried to shrug him off her he hissed on her saying this is how their act supposed to flow. She didn't argue farther.

Seriously, she thought she would get her _own_ room at the start.

**.xx.**

The group decided to have lunch at the hotel restaurant. It was an Italian Restaurant with glossy mirror walls on the main counter and an open-air linked tables and chairs at the next floor. They chose the open-air one and took the eight-person table, but of course, one chair had to be empty.

Mikan's eyes widen at the sight of the enormous queue of food in front of her. It surely delights her palate just by looking at it. And the minute they were seated, she attacked the grilled beef without second thought while the others stared at her surprised.

"Sorry, I'm really starving." She cast an apologetic smile at them and drank empty her tall glass of tomato juice. Her right hand holding the glass and her left is her silverware that serves as her feeding machine that time. And with that she started again..

Shizuka stared at her disgusted, _"She doesn't show some manners even in front of Natsume!" _her mind yelled though she said nothing; but her eyes showed a faint glow of anger.

However, Natsume quite enjoyed seeing her full. Sakura Mikan definitely entertains him. He cast his crooked smile then.

"Well?" scene-stealer Hotaru said, after she disembodied the crab with her hands. "What happens after this?"

"Oh..The four of us will be strolling the island for you know--some bonding time," Yuu said, slicing his grilled beef. "You girls decide on what you should do for now."

After some time of silence, Hotaru spoke again. "Well, I supposed all were tired as I am, but I don't know these girls' agenda", she said pointing at Mikan and Shizuka, "but I'll be taking a sleep for the rest of the day."

"Where Hotaru goes, I go, too!" Mikan said, quickly after smiling widely as ever.

"I'll go and have a sleep, too," Shizuka followed. But her quick shifting of eyes from looking at Mikan and turning away with a small smile doesn't escape the sharp eyes of Natsume.

Natsume's ruby eyes dropped on the blonde girl. Somehow, he had a feeling it was not right to leave Mikan alone. He averted her gaze on Mikan, _"Poor you, don't even know that maybe Shizuka was plotting against your back"_.

"What's the verdict?" Koko turned to Mikan, after seeing her rubbed her stomach.

Mikan smiled, "Delicious! I'm already full." She said proudly while holding her tummy. Then she turned to Natsume, "Thanks for this lunch, I hope you're full too."

Natsume creased a brow, "You eat like a pig. And by watching you, I'm full Thank you."

"Excuse me. You're the one who brought me here, I'm your responsibility." She retorted.

"That doesn't count, little girl." He smirked.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm your girlfriend!" she yelled.

Natsume was shocked, but as he recovered, he leaned on her and hushed these words in a soft voice, "You're not my _real_ girlfriend.."

"Yeah. But this is how I am supposed to be now, right?" she snapped. "Deal with that, Mr Arrogant." And she turned away fuming.

"Chill, everyone. Natsume, don't overdo it. She's frail too you know." Ruka spoke calmly.

But as Natsume was about to retort, Shizuka seized the opportunity to cut him off, "D-demo Ruka-sama…Natsume-kun has done nothing wrong. You could call your girlfriend names all you want; it will just be a problem…"she paused dramatically before turning to Mikan, "if you have an awfully sensitive girlfriend."

Ruka looked at her, "That's not my point Minami-san. Girls are sensitive too in a way that they wanted to be respected. You're a girl, I hope you know that as well."

Shizuka stopped shortly and after a while smiled ever sweetly, "Call me Shizuka, Ruka-kun. And I do understand your point." And she batted her eyelashes.

Natsume rolled his eyes, Mikan scoffed and Ruka just nodded.

After eating Hotaru stood up and announces that she'll go back to their room now, the others stood as well and the group separated into two. Mikan was about to head back to the room when a strong grip caught her arm.

She turned around and immediately blushed when she saw Natsume.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked.

"You're going with me." He said plainly.

"B-but---"

"No buts. If you're wondering why, you'll learn when we get there." He explained hurriedly. He could feel Shizuka's stare so he turn around, "You can go now. I want to have some lonesome time with my girlfriend."

Robotically, even pretending she wasn't really staring, Shizuka followed his order immediately.

Seizing the chance, Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her away from the crowd. He stopped shortly after reaching the sandy shore of the beach. He didn't let go but he wasn't looking at her either, instead on the cloudless sky. Even though it was the start of summer vacation already, this day seemed to become extraordinary than any other days in Okinawa; because apparently Mr. Sun doesn't show up.

It was a windy, cloudless, glum day.

"Know what?" he started breaking the ice between the two of them.

"What?" she said calmly staring at his calm features. She realized he was more endearing this way.

"I—"he struggled to make the words, "I never—in my whole life, I never apologize to anybody. Not even my parents." He confessed.

She was startled and manages a small smile, "What are you trying to say?"

"I-I...I'm…_sorry. _"he choked the words.

Her breathe came a wild gasp.

"Excuse me?"she knitted her brows confirming if she's hearing it right.

"I won't repeat it!" He raised his cold voice while blushing furiously.

She "hmmphed" and said perkily, "I can't believe you're actually saying sorry. And I appreciate it, you know…I felt so light. It seems you're not a bad person at all and maybe I would enjoy this vacation after all these." She smiled as she said so.

"I can't believe scatterbrains like you could actually say that…"he said tersely.

"What?!" she asked angrily, " Are you picking another fight?"she brag scornfully as he shrugged.

"You're too immature!"

"At least I'm not some sleepyheads that always sleep under a tree." She said disdainfully.

"Whatever, Pig!" he teased.

"Monster!" she yelled.

"I always am. Unlike you, you're naturally a pig." He said coolly.

She's blushed ten shades of red in fury. This man is getting on her nerves. First he's going to be so nice to you and after awhile, he'll show you his ill-mannered side.

"I hate you!"She yelled and tried to run the opposite way. Her eyes brimming with tears; forgetting the fact he was holding her hand, so he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You always do." his soft velvet voice stopped her from any tracks, anything that would keep her from going.

He chuckled afterwards.

A soft, seductive chuckle.

Then Natsume faced her and smiled his crooked smile. He levelled her hand to his chest and dropped something to it. His hands released hers. And in a jiffy she was free from his grasp.

Mikan wiped her tears in sudden surprise and eyed the object carefully. "A cell phone?"

Natsume nodded. "You said you broke yours, right?" he turned around. "Don't forget to charge it, I already took out the charger at the bedside table a while ago," he said, releasing her from his grip and walking away.

Somewhere in her heart was a fuzzy feeling. So it was the reason why he wanted to talk with her. To make up with her, and give her a new cell phone but Shizuka would see them, so he brought her someplace where he could pick his confidence. Mikan smiled.

She had learnt something about him that maybe even F4 doesn't even know. Just her…and _him_. She thinks she was beginning to understand him. Her smile never ceases.

_And He really listens, doesn't he?_

**.xx.**

The brunette's chocolate-brown eyes snapped open when she heard heavy knocks at her door. She's still sleepy from their trip and her body feels heavy. But then something seemed to pull her away from opening the door. She felt odd, not herself. But then, she got up and opened it anyway. She was in alarm when in the door emerged a panicked Shizuka.

"Shizuka?" she said, finding out who it was.

"Sakura-san, you have to help me!" she freaked, holding both of Mikan's hands.

"Why? Did something happen?" Mikan asked. She shivered at the fact that Shizuka was here, asking for help while a few days back she just called her 'ugly' and spilled her lunch.

"My ring..." she said, tears tracking down her face. Uh-oh, looks like this was serious. "...it was a gift from my grandma when I was nine."

"Did you drop it somewhere?" the brunette asked thoughtfully. Although she said some bad things before, she really looked like she needed some help.

"Y-y-y-yes..." she hiccupped.

"Where did you think you dropped it?" Mikan asked.

"I-in f-front of the stock r-room."

"What do you want now?" she asked raising a brow. It wouldn't hurt to act like she didn't care once, right? Perhaps this would be better.

The latter stared at her in horror, as if seeing for the first time but then she cried waterfalls, "Please..onegai, Sakura-san, H-Help me find my ring!" she pleaded.

She grabbed the room keys and her cell phone and shut the door behind her. "Don't waste anymore time, let's go find it," she said hurriedly.

She couldn't bear not to help Shizuka; she was a girl too after all. Another thing, she's uncomfortable being the cool, I-don't-care girl. One thing that's a fact, she'll never be like Shizuka. It would be totally rough and obnoxious on her part. Somehow, she admired Shizuka for actually bearing being a snob in front of everybody.

**.xx.**

Mikan crouched lower, examining the floor.

"Are you sure you dropped it here?" she asked once more. It had been an hour and they haven't found a thing---well other than dust that is.

"Yes, I'm sure," Shizuka answered, looking below the closed door of the stock room.

"But there's nothing in here other than dust.." she trailed.

"Sakura-san," she said, calling to the brunette. "I think its inside." She pointed at the stockroom.

"You think we can open it?" Mikan asked, "And one more thing, it's not ours" she explained.

"But they're reliable for the loss of my ring..I lost it somewhere here, anyway…" she pressed.

"Why were you here?" Mikan eyed her, unsuspicious.

"I'm wandering around, to breathe some fresh air before sleeping..You know. And the rest is history." She told her.

"Okay then, let's try it." Mikan finally gave in.

Shizuka twisted the knob and it opened. Just then, Mikan saw something silver shining below.

"Ah! Your ring is in there!" she said, running inside the ice-cold storage. She examined the ring carefully._ Wait a minute! This wasn't a ring! It was a part of a key holder!_

"Shizuka –" she was about to tell the blonde her findings when the door in front of her closed shut.

Mikan gasped. "Wha –?! Get me out of here!" she pleaded, banging the door from inside and twisting the knob repeatedly.

Suddenly, it was Shizuka's laughter she could hear.

"Stupid girl," she said, in between chuckles. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"What the heck do you mean?!" she yelled at the person outside.

"Who will ever want to wander in this dusty place looking for fresh air? You're a stupid genius.." she sneered.

"You are _never_ going to get out," she threatened. The next minute, Mikan could hear the departing footsteps of Shizuka as she sank to the floor.

She looked around – everything was icy. _I guess this is where they store their food supplies so they won't rot_, she thought.

Mikan tried banging continuously again, but nobody ever heard her. That Shizuka! She planned this from the beginning!

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

_But who will ever hear her screams? _

**.xx.**

The F4 had finally arrived with both Shizuka and Hotaru waiting at the lobby. From Hotaru's look, you could easily sense something bad. Shizuka on the other side was trying to hide her smile.

"Hey, isn't Mikan with you?" Koko asked.

Shizuka answered him. "Well, we tried knocking at her door, but nobody answered!"

"Well, that's weird. Maybe Sakura is a heavy sleeper!" Yuu chuckled.

"It's not like her not to answer her phone, either," Hotaru continued worried.

"Well, maybe it's off," Yuu reasoned.

"She's not stupid to do that!" Hotaru answered quickly glaring at Yuu.

"Chill." Yuu's sweat dropped.

"Shut up." Hotaru turned away and remain silent as the conversation flowed.

"She lost broke her phone," Natsume said.

"Don't you have a key, Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I don't," Natsume answered flatly.

"How about we try asking the receptionist?" Koko suggested.

"No!" Everyone turned to Shizuka who just yelled.

"I...I mean..." the blonde stammered. "I already tried and...she wouldn't give the keys to me."

"Well she _might_ give it to Natsume..." Koko said, eyeing the raven-haired boy beside him.

"Never mind," Natsume said, taking out his phone. "I'll just call her."

"But I thought she broke her phone," Ruka said.

"I gave her one before we left," he answered, eyeing Shizuka for a while. Her face was tense and she couldn't look back. She was suddenly tapping her fingers on her lap lightly. _Something was definitely wrong_.

**.xx.**

Mikan sat helplessly on the cold floor. She had banged the door as loud as she could and has shouted as loud as her voice could pour out, but it was of no use. No one could hear her now! And to top of that, it was freezing cold. Wearing her sleeveless summer dress didn't help make her feel warm either.

She wanted to blame Natsume for not actually buying her some kind of sweater. At least she's ready if at certain situations like this would happen. _"Mikan, no baka!"_ her mind yelled at her. That kind of dumb joke would never sell, but somehow it did work on her. Slightly, she manages to squeeze a smile in between her panic and exhaustion.

Anyway, who would care about her anyway? Who was she with? A best friend who is cold enough to betray her, a devil who was bad enough to make her his girlfriend and a bitch who is obsessed enough to lock her in this cursed freezer! Who would help her now?!

She was about to give up any hope she had and closed her eyes. Somehow, she felt sleepy – or tired, probably. She had lost her voice crying for hours, yet nobody came to her rescue. She doesn't believe in knight-in-shining armor; but she actually believed that time that somebody would, yet none came. Even passers-by would also think it was just their imagination, hearing someone shout for help.

This was it, she was going to die. All she could think about were the people she would leave when she left this world. Her mother and father – how would they survive without her when they got old? And Hotaru...

Tears began falling down her face. Everything around her became blurry and she really had the urge to sleep, when she felt strong vibration from her pocket.

She took out the phone.

Yes, the phone! Her last hope. How could she ever forget? She pressed the phone in her ears as she punch the answer button.

"Hey, where are you?" a voice asked.

"Natsume?" she said in her worn-out falsetto. "Help me...it's f-freezing..."

Mikan's senses fell numb. She suddenly couldn't hear or see anything. She just wanted to sleep and maybe when she wakes up, she would already be in heaven.

**.xx.**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Well? Where is she?" Hotaru asked in her emotionless voice but on her look showed how worried is she.

"I don't know, it got cut," Natsume answered. "I guess the baka forgot to charge the battery, like I asked her to."

"Did she say anything about where she is?" Ruka asked.

"She said it was freezing."

Koko suddenly sat up. "The storage room! It's a huge freezer! She could be there!"

Shizuka suddenly twitched. After they all find out, they will throw her out no matter how much she pleaded, that's what'll happen! But then again, she couldn't help but feel guilty to what she did.

"Where is it?"Natsume asked flatly.

"I think it's in the second floor. She could be there –"

Without further ado, he ran to the elevator. Stupid girl, what trouble has she gone to, now?

The others stopped short, however. When did Natsume sounds too concern for a girl? Supposedly, they would ran after him..but now---Ruka shook his head and motion for the others to follow.

**.xx.**

"Hey. Hey, wake up, will you?"

_What? Who's that? Where am I? Is this heaven?_

_If this is, she wanted to open her eyes; but they were heavy. All she could hear were voices---no but a single voice, a panicked voice begging her to open her eyes. But she was numb…she thinks she can't stay much longer…she needed to sleep, she needed to--but_

**.xx.**

Mikan opened her blurry eyes.

_This is..._ she thought as she slowly sat up. _...the hotel room?_

She looked around. It was already dark, but she could still hear foreign voices from one part of the room. The television?

She walked slowly and silently and saw Natsume sitting at the black couch.

"You should stay in bed, you know," he noted his eyes still at the flat screen cable TV before him.

"What happened?" Mikan asked her voice still faint.

"I found you unconscious at the storage room," he simply said, without looking at her. "You should be careful, you know."

He was suddenly surprised when a pair of arms enveloped his waist.

"Thank you," Mikan said, sobbing. "I really thought I was going to die."

He eyed her with his crimson eyes. _Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to be nice to her for just this one time._

The gently wrapped his arms around her frail body. She finally stopped sobbing, but he could sense her smiling. As if she wanted to say something, but kept it for herself anyway. She was happy, and so he is.

For inside him, he was glad that he had been there on time to save this girl whom he had learnt to show affection to.

**-end of chapter-**

_**We would like to extend our deepest thanks to those who PM'ed us just to support the story, especially those people who always waited for the time we release our chapters. Our sincerest apology for the late update; we're making sure we're letting you read all the best. And with so many businesses to take care of: school, projects, exams, struggles, ladies and gentlemen..the notorious duo is back! XPP**_

___**~FairyPrincess0326**_


	7. Pretends and Pretenses

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Gakuen Alice or Hana Yori Dango. This is a fanfiction and the only thing we own is our plot and the original characters we have added into the story.

**Red Card**  
FairyPrincess0326

"Thank you," Mikan said, sobbing. "I really thought I was going to die."

He eyed her with his crimson eyes. _Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to be nice to her for just this one time._

The gently wrapped his arms around her frail body. She finally stopped sobbing, but he could sense her smiling. As if she wanted to say something, but kept it for herself anyway. She was happy, and so he is.

For inside him, he was glad that he had been there on time to save this girl whom he had learned to show affection to.

**The Seventh Chapter  
**Pretends and Pretenses

Mikan's auburn eyes flopped open. It was extremely an exhausting night. And she was quite glad it was over. Until now, she was left thinking on how much percent possible, that incident was bestowed to happen again. After a moment, she sat up and looked at the room she was in, finding no one in sight. Silently, she sighed.

Had it all been a dream? Shizuka setting her up and locking her in the closet, Natsume ending up to be the one who saved her – they looked so uncanny and unlikely to happen. Especially with what happened the night before. Had she really taken refuge into Natsume's arms?

Mikan groaned loudly. She wasn't supposed to be in love with him! She made a bet, for God's sake, and for no way she was going to admit _nor_ accept thoughts of her being in love with the raven-haired boy.

After a moment of thinking to herself, she finally decided to get up and get herself some food. It was then she noticed the cellphone Natsume had given her the day before. She reached for it and found two messages. One from Hotaru and one from Natsume.

_Natsume_. Mikan cringed. After a minute of debating what message she should read first, she finally decided on Hotaru's message.

_Baka, ur mother & father told me dat u shud call them. 09XX-XXX-XXXX., _the message read.

Inwardly, Mikan frowned. What, there was no "How are you Mikan-chan?" or "Are you feeling better? I was worried." message from her best friend. Sure, Hotaru wasn't a very verbal person, but _still_ she deserved some love from the person she considered very dear to her.

After reading Hotaru's message, Mikan opened Natsume's.

_Little girl. I'm at the beach with the rest of the guys, in case you're looking for me. Didn't want to wake you up. BBS. _

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed. BBS? What the heck did "BBS" mean? Big black sheep? Big bitch Shizuka? And it piqued her interest how Natsume texted. He didn't seem to misspell, nor shortcut anything when he keyed in his texts. Was that a "thing" for rich people?

Mikan put down her phone. Well, she isn't rich like Natsume. She's a genius but she couldn't fathom what in the world does BBS means. How could he be so half-hearted on keying in an abbreviated word that's so hard to comprehend and expect her to understand it. In tolerance, she sighed again but realize she shouldn't be upset over some SMS thing.

Her stomach grumbled and so she poked around the kitchen, looking for food. When she finally found a frozen baked mac on the refrigerator, she turned the microwave oven on and bathed, while she was waiting.

The room was luxurious! There was a bath tub, shower, a whole closet full of towels and robes and a medium-sized plasma TV hung on one of the corners of the spacious bathroom. It made her want to stay in there and never come out!

After getting dressed, she took the baked mac from the oven and ate until she finally decided it was time she called her parents to tell her how she's doing. She knew the phone Natsume had given her probably had endless balance, but she decided against using it. After all, Natsume had done a lot for her and even gave her the phone! After shoving money to her pocket, she decided to use the payphone at the lobby.

"Mikan? Mikan, honey?" her mother's anxious voice answered.

"Yes, it's me, Mom," Mikan said stiffly. Had Hotaru told her mom what happened to her?

Mrs. Sakura sighed in relief. "That's good. Are you feeling better? I called Hotaru last night to check on you and she said you were sick! How are you?"

Mikan sighed inwardly. Good. Hotaru didn't tell her. "I'm fine, Mom," Mikan assured. "I was just...kind of stressed last night, that's all."

Mrs. Sakura sighed again. "Oh, that's good, that's good," she cooed, more to herself than to Mikan. She could tell her mother was very worried about her condition. "You're father's at work, so..."

"No, that's okay. I just called to assure you I'm fine," Mikan said.

"Well, I'm glad you called." Mikan could hear the smile in her mother's voice.

Smiling, Mikan bid her goodbye. "Yeah, well I gotta go now, Mom. Take care."

"Wait up-" her mother suddenly interrupted.

"What Mom?" she asked unemotionally.

"How's it going with Natsume?" there was a tinge of excitement in her mother's voice.

"Drop it, Mom. You'll never get a good answer from me." she answered flatly.

"Oh well." she could hear a dissapointed sigh from her mother.

"Gotta go now, Mom. Love you. Bye." she said and hung up.

"Love you too, Honey." her mother said finally dropping the phone.

After paying a hundred yen, Mikan decided to take a stroll at the beach and look for Natsume and the others. It would be such a waste if she spent her time sitting in their room and waiting for the rest to come back. This is a supposed-to-be vacation anyway. And after the others made some plans without including her, she might as well do some for herself.

Well, it's not that she's thinking of anything against the rest of the guys. She just feel alone. And to take note she has a bestfriend along with her. Ah, she never really need to dig in. She stood up and began her little adventure.

Okinawa was beautiful! It was the paradise anyone could ever wish for! The clear water licking the white sand as it glittered in beauty and radiance. It was just so peaceful here, the sweet inviting scent of the air was amazing! Mikan was thankful that there were not much people in this side of the beach because it was private and only the people from their hotel had access to it.

Mikan breathed in fresh air and sighed happily. She never thought there would come a time when she'd arrive here. Okinawa was a dream vacation place for her and her family. She guessed she should be thanking Natsume and the F4 more often for taking her to beautiful places like this one.

The brunette stepped closer to the sea shore when suddenly a beach ball hit her head.

She quickly touched a part of her head where the ball had hit her when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, sorry! That wasn't on pur - " The voice suddenly trailed off. "Mikan?"

Mikan blinked and looked at the person beside her. "Sorry, do I know you?" she asked in confusion.

Before her was a guy with lavender hair that was pretty much all around his face, but that doesn't make him look all messed up though. His deep brown eyes that resembled mud is actually intoxicating. Hot kind of mud, mind you. This guy sure looked handsome and masculine in any way.

The guy before her laughed, lifting his shoulders up and down as he did. "It's me, Zura! You're Mikan, right?" he introduced.

Mikan's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she just fantasized with his _cousin_! "Zura! What the hell? I haven't seen you in a long time!" she chirped happily, giving her cousin a bear hug.

Zura hugged her back. "And I didn't expect you to be here!" he said, still laughing at Mikan's surprised reaction.

The brunette finally released her long-lost cousin. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Europe with your family!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Zura shrugged. "Oh, we got back to Japan recently and we decided to head straight to Okinawa since it's summer here and just my luck! I bump into _you _of all people!" he said, smiling.

Mikan smiled back in excitement. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" she asked.

"Meh. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you found out..." Zura winked, pressing his index finger unto his mouth.

Mikan laughed as he took his beach ball from the ground.

"Mom and Dad are here! They're going back as soon as this trip to Okinawa is over, though. I'm going to stay for good in Japan this time," Zura said.

Mikan's auburn eyes glittered. "Really? You're staying?"

Zura laughed as he lead Mikan to his family. "Yeah, I am."

"Hey, Zuu-kun! What took you so long?" said by a slim girl who stood on a shade of a coconut tree. "What makes it so long to get a stupid ball, anywa - " she paused, landing a suspicious eye on Mikan.

Zura grinned as the girl suddenly walked briskly towards Zura's direction and quickly took him away.

"Will you excuse us for a sec?" she asked quickly, her piercing dark brown eyes that resembled Zura's still looking at her untrustingly.

Mikan nodded slowly, backing away while staring at the girl with the long dark blue hair tied up into a ponytail and Zura not-so-far away.

It was then she felt a poke in her left leg.

Mikan looked down, only to find a girl, about eight years of age, looking to her with sleepy eyes. Surprisingly, like the other girl and Zura's eyes, her eyes were the same shade of brown which matched her deep brown hair.

"You're Mikan-nee-chan, right?" she asked. It was then she recognized who was talking to her.

"Ah, Lisa-chan!" Mikan exclaimed, remembering that she was one of Zura's sisters.

_Then the other one must be Miyu-nee-chan then_, she concluded, realizing Zura and the girl was now heading towards her direction again.

"M-Mikan-chan!" the girl, about as tall as Zura bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry I freaked out a while ago! I thought Zura was playing around with other girls again, so - "

A blush suddenly crossed Zura's cheeks at her older sister's statement. "I – I don't play around with girls!" he defended.

The girl scoffed. "Ah, well, I'm Miyu, Zura's older sis. Do you still remember me?" Miyu asked.

Mikan smiled. "Yeah, of course I do! It might be, like, nine or five years ago since we last met, but I remember!" she assured happily.

Miyu laughed. "Hey, we were just playing some beach volley ball. Wanna join?" she politely offered, Mikan declined.

"Sorry, I have to look for my friends," Mikan said, shaking her head.

"Ah! Then let me come with you!" Zura offered, grinning.

Mikan shook her head again. "Really, you don't have to! The beach is pretty big, so - " Mikan paused, when her message alert tone went off. The message was from Natsume.

_We're back at the hotel. Where are you?_

Mikan blinked. "Oh, they're back at the hotel!" she said, typing "On my way" and pressing send.

"I'll walk you to the hotel, then." Zura smiled.

Mikan looked around. The beach is quite big and she'll probably get lost, Zura would be a great help. Mikan then smiled back and agreed.

When they arrived at the hotel's entrance Mikan suddenly tripped, but immediately caught balance.

Zura laughed. "Well, you're still as careless and as clumsy as ever!" he said jokingly.

Mikan pouted. "Well, that wasn't at all very nice!"

"That's why you love me, right?" Zura winked.

Mikan laughed, playfully punching Zura's masculine arm. Both were laughing and teasing on the way, when someone suddenly cut them off.

"Where have you been?"

Both Mikan and Zura looked up to see who it was. It was Natsume, with both his hands on his pockets.

"Ah! I was looking for you, guys!" Mikan said, still in a good mood, when suddenly Natsume's glaring orbs looked at Zura who stood closely beside her. "Oh yeah, this is Zura! He's my - "

" - I'm her childhood friend," Zura suddenly said, getting Mikan's attention. Then, he turned to her and winked, which made Natsume ticked off.

Zura turned to Natsume again. "I bumped into her while we were at the beach," he said, extending one hand towards him. "It's nice to meet you."

Natsume continued to glare at the lavender-haired boy, unmoving. After a while, he turned around, ignoring Zura's courtesy.

"Let's go, Polka-dots," Natsume ordered.

Mikan sighed and pushed down Zura's hand slowly. "Forgive him, he's kinda rude," she said, forcing a smile despite her disappointment at Natsume's behavior. "I'll see you around?"

Zura smiled. "Certainly," he said, and leaned closer to Mikan's ear to whisper. "And stick to the "childhood friend" story, will you?" he added.

The brunette tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

Zura didn't answer. He just chuckled once, glanced at Natsume and turned, waving goodbye. Mikan could only look at Zura's departing figure with raised eye brows.

"Polka-dots," Natsume called again, this time, his tone firmer. "Let's go."

Mikan blinked twice, snapping out of her daze and catching up to Natsume who had already begun walking away.

Meanwhile, Zura turned back at Natsume and Mikan's retreating figure and smirked to himself.

_This can be one hell of a summer, _the thought to himself.

The seven had finally decided it was time for dinner when there were hardly no people in the beach anymore and there were artists making professional sand-castles, making people take a picture with it and get some tips. Hotaru snapped a picture and smirked wide to herself. Mikan noticed this and thought to herself, _"She got hidden agenda again."_

They decided to eat at a grill restaurant near the hotel and have just placed their orders when Kokoro Yomi suddenly asked a question that aroused everyone's attention.

"Hey, Mikan, I haven't asked this yet, but - " he paused, as if debating if now was a right time, "How did you get locked in that storage room, anyway?"

Five heads shot up to look at Mikan who stared at her empty plate.

"Well, yeah, come to think of it," Yuu added, "the door was locked from the outside, right?"

Mikan bit her lip; Shizuka subtly cringed. She had barely spoken throughout the day, afraid that Mikan would tell on her after what she did to her. And, if ever Mikan _was_ going to tell the others what she's done, she thought of a sly plan to counter it, conclusively denying what the brunette was going to say.

Hotaru on the other hand kept silent. She's been having suspicions on Shizuka, and she's been silently looking after this girl. It was Hotaru, who first notice when Shizuka cringed because of Yuu's statement.

"A-ano..." Mikan began, avoiding eye contact. "I actually don't remember," she lied.

Shizuka's expression suddenly twisted, but she didn't say a word.

Yuu's brows furrowed. "What do you mean you don't remember?" he asked.

Mikan exhaled slowly, surprised at herself for not telling everyone that Shizuka was the one behind the "freezer" incident. "I...I dunno," she finally said slowly. "I must've bumped my head and I don't remember why I was there."

Koko frowned and opened his mouth to say something when their orders finally arrived, driving everyone's attention to the food.

Mikan sighed inwardly. Thank _you_, food!

She was about to take her share when she caught Shizuka's eye. She half-expected a thankful expression from her, but instead, she received a death-giving glare from the blonde. She tried to shake it off. She wansn't plotting anything soon after her previous plan failed, right? Smart villains usually let things settle down first. That's how she know it.

"What are you trying to do?" Shizuka's high-pitched voice sent chills down Mikan's spine.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, staring at Shizuka's reflection in the mirror. They were both at the girls' restroom and almost finishing-up with their dinner.

Shizuka gritted her teeth in anger. "You know what I mean!" she almost yelled. "Why didn't you freaking tell on me?"

Mikan looked at her in confusion. "Do you mean you'd rather like me to tell them that it was _you_ who locked me into that gigantic freezer?" she asked with hints of sarcasm and confusion in her tone.

"Frankly, I would," Shizuka said, making Mikan's eyes widen in surprise. "Because with what you're doing, you're making me _want_ to bring you down even lower!" she said, turning around and starting to walk away, when Mikan grabbed hold of her arm.

"What do you mean?" she repeated, this time louder. "You should be thanking _me_!"

The emerald-eyed blond snickered. "I'm never thanking you – not now, not ever!" She paused. "Oh, and just so you know, you should stop it with trying to flirt with _my_ Natsume! It's so freaking obvious that he doesn't like you and he's just toying with you!"

Mikan's auburn eyes narrowed at Shizuka as she finally let her be with her "dramatic exit". Surprisingly, she agreed with what Shizuka said about Natsume just toying with her. This was just a stupid deal, anyway. And the times that he was being nice to her – it was part of the bet that she'd fall in love.

She found it stupid, the way things came to be in the end.

Mikan watched Shizuka's cat-like figure as her hips moved in the same direction her hair did. When the blonde was out of her sight, she looked in the mirror again and sighed.

Where's her spirit? She thought Shizuka, of all people will sufre her wrath. Natsume wasn't an exception, so why Shizuka would? This adds confusion to her. Maybe, she's starting to believe what Shizuka was saying.

It was already past eleven in the evening when everyone decided to hit the hay. Now, both Natsume and Mikan were at their room watching TV silently.

After a while, Natsume broke the silence. "Who's he?" he asked emotionlessly.

Mikan turned her head to him in confusion. "He?" she echoed.

Natsume rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at the brunette beside him. "That purple head," he noted.

Even if he knew Zura's name, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Misuki Zura was the only son of the owners of Misuki Enterprises, which launched their earlier career in France, Spain, Italy, to the point of dominating industries in Europe before launching them to the United States and Japan. He knew about this through the teacher his mother hires. He has been studying different companies and groups for about ten years now.

Mikan sighed in annoyance. "He has a name you know! And he's a real great guy, unlike you!" she said, sticking her tongue out.

Natsume rolled his red, ruby eyes again. "As if I asked about that."

A vein popped in Mikan's head. He was ticking her off again. "Well _excuse_ me for defending an important person!"

Natsume scoffed. "That guy's that important to you?" he asked, almost sounding offended.

Mikan crossed her arms. "As a matter of fact, he is," she said with a hundred percent assurance. "He happens to be my closest c - " Mikan suddenly stopped talking, rememering Zura's words.

"_Stick to the "childhood friend" story, will you?"_

" - c-closest friend," she said finally. "Next to Hotaru, that is."

Natsume said nothing. Instead, he just glared at the television, unmoving.

"You have a boyfriend," Natsume said silently after a while.

"W-what are you saying?" she exclaimed horridly.

"You've got a boyfriend." Natsume's tone was hard.

Mikan felt blood rush to her cheeks. "D-don't get any ideas!" she squeaked. "I never chose you!"

Finally, Natsume's dark crimson eyes met hers. "So, you're saying you're choosing him over me?"

Mikan looked away, embarrassed at the way Natsume had looked at her. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Tch." At that, Natsume stood up and headed for the door, leaving the bothered Mikan behind.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" she called out.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Natsume said flatly, but it was quite obvious in his face that he was angry. "If I stay too long in the same room as you, I'm going to be stupid."

Mikan opened her mouth to yell something at his comment, when the door suddenly banged loudly, marking Natsume's leave.

_What's his problem?_ she asked herself.

Hotaru panted. This chase was going nowhere. It was nearly two in the morning when she noticed that Shizuka wasn't in her bed, so she decided to trail after her and it has nearly been an hour of running around in the beach and there was no sign of the blonde anywhere.

Just as she was about to decide to give up, she saw a figure of a girl by the shore and sounds of screaming and yelling to whoever she was talking to at the phone. Hotaru walked closer, silently,attempting to listen to her words, when she suddenly felt a hand on her mouth.

Startled, she tried her best to break free when the person who caught her led her to a nearby tree to hide. She couldn't fathom why in the world would someone dare touch her so,

"Hey, calm down!" the person whispered. It was then Hotaru realized it was Yuu who had her.

After a moment, Yuu finally let go of the raven-haired girl. "Hey, I'm sorry I surprised you like that," Yuu continued whispering.

Hotaru nodded, stone-faced, as she glanced towards Shizuka. "What is she up to?" she said in a low voice.

Yuu shrugged. "I don't know, I just arrived as well." He paused. "But I'm pretty sure that she's unto Mikan-chan."

"So you've noticed?" she asked.

"She's acting all weird after the incident. She doesn't talk much when we know she has a big mouth. And she never badmouth Mikan-chan now." Yuu explained.

Hotaru nodded, so it's not only her who noticed Shizuka's weird behavior. She then noticed Yuu's hand linked with hers. She blushed deep red but hid it from Yuu's reach of gaze.

"You can let go of my hand now." she said emotionless.

Yuu earned a beet-red face as he slowly remove the link of their hands. "Sorry."

He doesn't exactly know what to say at Hotaru. He's never been speechless in front of a girl. Hotaru is sure something. Hotaru then suddenly turned her head back towards Yuu when she heard her best friend's name. She saw Shizuka on the phone doing gestures.

"Yes, of course you know how much I despise that Sakura girl." Shizuka says.

Shizuka then began to nod, as if in understanding what the caller had been telling her.

"I could plan instead of my sweet revenge. How about tripping her foot when she walks?" Shizuka echoed but suddenly changed her mind, "Nah, that'd be too mild. I'll just drown her on the water." she exclaimed proud of her plan.

"You can't do that Shizuka. That'd be too obvious, are you crazy?" the caller profusely disagreed.

"She's flirting with my Natsume!" she argued.

"Hell, you can let it pass now. You can wait for that sweet revenge of yours." the caller smirked.

"Duh. I'll call you later. The rest might be looking for me now." Shizuka rolled her eyes and pressed the end button, "I'll play your dirty games now, Sakura. But you'll never win against me." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Yuu couldn't hear a thing. All were hushes on the phone, Shizuka was a bit far from their place and all what she's saying came to them just like soundwaves only.

Yuu shrugged again. "But, hey...Why would Shizuka make a call at this late at night? She even mentions Mikan-chan."

Hotaru's lavender eyes narrowed. _Mikan._

It was about nine o'clock the next day when Mikan was awoken because of a call.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Ah, Mikan? It's Zura."

Mikan suddenly jerked up, hearing her cousin's voice. "Oh, Zura-kun! How did you get my number?"

Suddenly, Natsume turned to the brunette subtly, hearing Zura's name.

Mikan heard Zura chuckle. "Oh, I have my sources. Say, would you want to have lunch with us? Mom and Dad asked if you could come over at our hotel room. We could order room service."

"That's cool! Sure, I'll come over! You're in the same hotel as ours right? What's your room number?" she asked excitedly.

"One hundred-four," Zura answered. "Liza is really excited to seeing you ag - "

At that moment, the phone was out of her hands – it was in Natsume's.

"Hey, I was talking on the phone!" she screamed, trying to get the phone back. But, clearly, it was too late because Natsume had already ended the call. "That was rude!"

Natsume shrugged, turning away. "You shouldn't be using the battery of the phone for such useless matters. Who knows, maybe you'll get yourself stuck in an oven, this time?" he said mockingly.

Mikan scoffed. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I don't know – figure out for yourself," Natsume answered coldly.

Mikan's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Natsume, don't tell me …_are you jealous_?"

Natsume, who was now walking away, turned at the brunette with an amused expression. "Call it possessive," he corrected smugly.

Slowly, he walked towards Mikan and drew his face closer to her hear. "I won't let anyone else have you," he said. "You're _mine_ to play with."

Shocked, Mikan slapped his hand away. Tears began cornering her orbs.

"I'm reminding you again, Hyuuga." her voice shivered, "That day will never happen!" she emphasized.

Oh! How she felt like crying now. She knew of that stupid deal. Natsume's going to do anything just to win the bet. And she's determine she won't lose. Before, it just sounded silly every time Natsume called hear a 'toy' ,or anything else related to that, felt like a needle was bestowed to prick her heart. It hurt, frankly.

"And who do you think you are to tell me that?" Natsume retorted.

"I am Sakura Mikan." she shouted, "Sakura Mikan, get it? That name will tell you who I am." she warned and leave a dumbfounded Natsume.

**END. :"**

**Author's Note: There you go! We've finally updated. Faye-chan and Cessie-chan would like to say a sincere apology for updating late. We would like you to enjoy reading this fic one more time. We'll love to hear your comments. Till then. :))**

**~FairyPrincess0326**


End file.
